A Match Into Water
by BlackCanary077
Summary: Lana Gilbert is Jeremy's twin sister, Elena's younger sister and lurks in the shadows. A very insecure girl, she doesn't think she's anything special until a mysterious young man named Kol comes into town, claiming that she is anything but mundane. Against her better judgement she falls for him, even though she doesn't have that much time left on Earth. Kol X OC
1. The Beginning

**Note: Takes place during season 3—the only thing that will be similar in script terms with the TV will be the Original Ball—but that will only be the setting, not the lines that are said (in most cases anyway). Beyond that, I am taking everything into new places, new adventures and new problems. So, nothing that happens on TVD will be an essential issue here, besides love triangles. So, because of this change, Jenna is still alive and the Originals have not yet been seen.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Being a human isn't as terribly bad as vampires make it seem, I mean sure we have the potential of walking forward into death's loving, waiting arms any given moment but experiences are so much more real when one is a human. Now, I'm sure that vampires have their moments of pure bliss considering, from what I've heard, that vampires get to have everything heightened. Yet, even at that, I don't think I'd trade my humanity to be a vampire, not from what I've seen anyway._

_I'd explain further, but I'm afraid that whoever is reading this diary, whoever's hands this dropped into would be terribly confused. So, I'll go back to the beginning, before I even knew vampires existed. _

_My name is Lana Gilbert; I am the other Gilbert girl._

* * *

The first day back at school was always the worst, at least in my opinion. I didn't quite see the point of people getting too excited about the entire thing, what was there to look forward to anyway? I mean, unless you liked that whole teenage judgement and endless piles of homework to do that is, otherwise, school was a personal hell.

I looked in the mirror and sighed at my reflection. God, as if school wasn't bad enough I have to wake up to find myself still stuck in reality. Sometimes I hoped, briefly and childishly that my life had been a dream, and one day I'd awaken and find myself to be as beautiful as Elena, and have a boyfriend that was as good looking as hers—Stefan. Of course, she had two boys fawning over her, because everyone bowed down to Elena.

Me on the other hand, well, I may look like her and Jeremy but I was bland compared to them, at least Jeremy had the whole mysterious druggie artist thing going for him? Me, well I was below average.

My hair was brown like theirs, but cut short after a strange impulse. I had been watching the first Twilight movie and had absolutely fallen in love with Alice's pixie cut and so proceeded to chop my long locks off, leaving me with the same cut that the fictional vampire had. My eyes were hazel, my body had only minor curves and my build was skinny. I was completely, and utterly average.

I sighed and slipped on black tights, some studded sandals and a tank top with the words: _Avenged Sevenfold_ printed across them with a white skull just underneath. They were my favorite band, and it was custom of me to wear their merchandise on my first day of school every year as a form of good luck.

I applied quick mascara to my eyes before heading downstairs where Elena and Jeremy were already waiting. Jeremy cast a quick smile at me before handing me my schoolbag. "Come on," he put his arm around my shoulders. "Stefan's outside."

"Great." I muttered, ignoring Elena's gaze. I couldn't quite explain my annoyance with Stefan Salvatore, but what I did know was I preferred Damon a lot more. I was definitely on team Damon on who would win my sister's heart. Or rather, who I hoped to win it.

We got in the car quickly, Jeremy and I greeting Stefan quickly before he and Elena began to talk about the senior year they were going to experience together. It all sounded very lavish coming from them, they made it seem like the most beautiful thing in the world. I of course, would not have that pleasure of graduating, I was stuck with Jeremy.

"Hey," Jeremy poked my knee. "Are you okay?"

I gave him enough of a smile to reassure him. "Sure," I said, my hand moving to my left wrist, I grasped it tightly while I spoke. "I'm fine."

Jeremy, forever the loving brother, noticed where my hand had gone. His tiny grin had vanished, and his face was plagued with concern. He didn't say a word, because he knew there was not much to say, so he put his hand on top of mine and squeezed it, giving me silent reassurance that we would make it through the day.

Stefan parked the car and looked back at us. "Look alive guys, we're here."

I groaned but got out of the car anyway, when immediately, Elena was greeted by Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie and Jeremy began their stare down of who would approach the other first, so I took it as my quick opportunity to make an escape. I handled things better alone anyway.

I got in school, quickly dodging a group of girls who screamed upon seeing each other—something I found completely stupid considering Mystic falls was small enough for everyone to see each other within a span of twenty four hours.

"Lana?" a familiar voice called. "Lana is that you?"

I turned and gave a genuine grin to Alaric Saltzman who ran up the stairs quickly to catch up with me. "Hey," he smiled. "Happy to be back I see." He grabbed my elbow and steered me with him.

"You know me all too well Rick—I mean, Mr. Saltzman." I had grown so accustomed to having him over that I had forgotten he was my teacher.

"I have you first period right?"

"Right."

"Please tell me you're going to get a tutor this year for history _and_ math."

I groaned loudly as we walked into the class room. "Christ can't you teach me for history?"

"You don't seem to be learning anything from me." he laughed. "I can do my best outside school, but you still need to get a math tutor. You barely passed last year and that's only because Jeremy slipped you answers—oh don't look at me like that of course I knew."

I sat on a desk and sighed, letting my bag drop to the floor. "It's going to be another bad year."

"Oh don't say that." he began to take out his papers from his own bag, before running a hand through his hair. "You'll be—" a knock at the door interrupted him. Alaric frowned and called, "It's open."

A young man, slightly older looking than myself walked in. He was tall, easily six feet, with dark hair that invited hands to run themselves through the locks, gorgeous dark eyes, with a lean and slender build.

"Hi," Alaric raised an eyebrow.

"Hello," a beautiful British accent escaped his lips. "Are you Mr. Saltzman?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I truly hope so. My name is Kol Mikaelson, I believe I am in your class, correct?" he smiled and it was beautiful. He handed Alaric a paper that looked like a schedule.

Alaric shook his head. "I think you looked at the wrong time. I have you second period, with the other seniors. This class is a year behind you." he motioned to me, and so, naturally Kol's eyes followed.

I couldn't look away. He smiled at me, and I did nothing but stare like the complete idiot I was. He looked back at Alaric, allowing me to breathe again before saying, "My apologies." He bowed his head a little, as if he came right out of the 1800s before leaving the room, right as the bell rang.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling for class to end. I of course, was called to the front to have a word with Alaric.

"Listen," he said under his breath as the people left. "I think it'll be good for you to make some new friends this term."

I didn't say anything; if it was anyone else I would have been annoyed with the nagging. Unfortunately, with Alaric he had something about him that placed a barrier so I wouldn't tell him off.

"I have friends."

He stared at me. "Don't give me that fictional character crap." He half-grinned. "Come on Lana, a couple of new kids started today—"

"—probably all seniors—"

"—who cares!" he exclaimed, before putting a hand on my shoulder. "Do yourself a big favor. Survive," he looked into my eyes, surveying me. "It's almost done."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I have to go...class."

"All right," he sighed, letting me go. "I'll see you later."

I left the classroom, dodging the hoard of students who were coming from both directions as I tried my best to get to my next class. On my way there, a group of football players, whom were usually led by Tyler, were coming in my general direction. Now, normally, this wouldn't be a problem with me. As said, usually the band of idiots was led by Tyler, which considering he was with Caroline had him on decent terms with me just by association, considering I was a Gilbert. Unfortunately, when Tyler wasn't around—

"Watch it bitch," a jock said as he purposely smashed into me, dropping all my things to the floor. The impact on my much smaller and weaker body sent me with my stuff. I winced lightly, before looking over my shoulder, thanking god silently that at least this time they had decided to walk away and not do anything more to me, which was a new one.

When I looked back down at my things, they were gone. For a moment panic swept through me as I thought another practical joke was being held, but it was not so. Instead, I was staring at a pair of combat boots. I looked up slowly, past the dark jeans, the dark v-neck and leather jacket up at the same senior who had walked into my class only an hour earlier. The new kid in town (because with a face like that I definitely would have noticed him) was smiling arrogantly down at me, with my bag slung on his arm and two of my books in his hand.

I got up and held my hand out. "Thanks." I muttered, trying not to look him in the eye, but he made it impossible.

"Pleasure," he responded, handing me my things. His smile faltered only a little. "Are you alright? Took quite a hit from those jackasses." He nodded his head at the retreating figures.

"It's fine." I grabbed my things and held them to my chest, biting my lip as I felt my bracelets retrieve slightly down my wrist. Unfortunately, Kol's eyes drifted with them, but he expertly kept his face a perfect picture of subtly, as if he had not noticed what he had just seen. His eyes locked with mine once more, and this time, his face was serious.

"Should I accompany you to your next class?" he asked. "In case they return?"

"There's no need." The bell rang. "Sorry, I have to go."

"Wait," he grabbed my elbow softly, igniting sparks under his fingers. They traveled throughout my spine, the little hairs on the back of my neck standing as if I were an animal responding to fear. "I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Lana, Lana Gilbert."


	2. Peace Offering

"Hey Damon," I smiled softly at the gorgeous man before me as I sat across from him at the Mystic Grill, placing my purse next to me. It wasn't unusual for me to meet Damon here most nights; he often went out for dinner with me. Most of the time it bothered me when he paid for me, but Damon rightly pointed out that he seemed to be in an endless supply of money while I, unfortunately was not. My part time job at the movie rental store paid what it was supposed to but I only worked once a week.

Besides Alaric, Damon was the only good source of company in this small town. I had met him through Stefan of course, and was warned, for some reason in the beginning to stay away from him. Elena had given me a necklace to wear, similar to hers and told me to wear it all the time. I didn't know why, seeing as Damon wasn't particularly dangerous and even if he was—what exactly was a necklace supposed to do for me? Needless to say, I never wore it.

"Hey," he put down his menu and looked up at me. "How was your first day back?" He was so attractive I almost forgot to answer. It was hard to stay calm around Damon Salvatore, but an easy way to do so was to constantly remind myself that he was in love with my sister.

"Terrible." I answered honestly. "Alaric is already busting me about making new friends."

Damon grinned. "You really should make new friends."

"I don't need friends, I have you."

"That's exactly why you _do_ need friends." Damon grinned, pushing the menu towards me. "Choose what you want."

"Just a salad is fine," I said quickly, not needing to look at the menu. Unfortunately, Damon, being Damon didn't take anything lightly.

"No," he said sternly. "Have more than that."

"I had a big lunch Damon—"

"Is that right?" he leaned forward. "Because interestingly enough, Alaric told me he hadn't seen you eat a single thing at school today."

I crossed my arms, giving him a dirty look. "Is he _spying_ on me?" I said in disbelief. "You are unbelievable."

"No," he reminded me softly. "I'm your friend. So come on," he opened the menu again and pushed it towards me. "Pick what you like, and we aren't going to leave here until you eat all of it."

I sighed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't need to explain why." Damon said quietly.

Growing very uncomfortable about the direction it seemed that this was going to be taken, I decided to steer it elsewhere. "Can we talk about something else?" I snapped, still looking at the menu.

"Fine, anything you want."

I bit my lip and looked up at him. "There is actually, something, I have been meaning to ask you...sort of..."

Damon grinned, his fingers interlocking with each other. "Is it about the Homecoming dance?" he laughed as I shot my napkin at him—as if that would do much.

"I hate you." I growled as he chuckled, but I couldn't keep mad at him for very long. It was rare that Damon smiled or laughed, he always seemed so serious. While he may be reckless and sarcastic, there was darkness within him. I didn't quite understand what it was, but it was there. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you," he shook his head, folding my napkin and putting it back next to my plate. "I'll go with you." he winked at me.

"Thank you Damon," I sighed. "Elena will never stop bugging me if I don't go at all."

"No need to explain," he put his hands up. "So did you choose what you're eating? Lana? What are you looking at?" he turned his head, surveying the crowd of people in the Mystic Grill.

Kol Mikaelson had just made a grand entrance. His hands pushed open both doors of the Grill in one, fluid motion, catching the attention of a few people nearby who watched him walk with unnatural grace to the bar. Another man, older than he, walked by his side, with a slightly less arrogant smile to his face, but just as handsome. His dirty blonde hair had no style to it, but that's what made it good. His eyes were sparks, seen even from where I sat. He was slimmer than Kol, with finer cheekbones and redder lips.

"Ah," Damon murmured, turning back to me. "The Mikaelsons."

I snapped my gaze to him. "You know those two?"

Damon shrugged, calling over the waitress. "Sort of. Not really. It's complicated." When the waitress came over, Damon smiled sultry at her, looking right into her eyes. "I want you to buy those two a drink," he pointed to the Mikaelson brothers.

I frowned; wasn't Kol only a senior? He couldn't drink.

"Okay," she murmured.

"And get her," he looked at me. "What do you want?"

"Oh," I stammered. "A burger is fine."

"With fries." Damon added. "Same for me."

The waitress nodded slowly and left as if she were in a trance. I decided to voice my thought from earlier. "I don't think Kol could take your drink, he's only a senior."

Damon studied me. "You met him today?" he avoided my question; Damon was good at doing things like that.

"By accident."

"What did he say to you?" he demanded.

"Nothing, offered to walk me to class. Damon, why did you send them a drink?" I asked, completely perplexed.

Damon twisted his head to look over his shoulder, my eyes following his. We watched the waitress prepare two drinks and bring them over to the brothers. She whispered to them and pointed at us, in which the two abnormally looking people sent their gazes. While the older brother, whose name I did not know looked to Damon, Kol cast his eyes over to me. He slowly grinned and raised his glass.

Damon did not take his eyes off them. "It's a peace offering." He murmured.

* * *

Lunch hour. That was probably the worst part of school. It is much easier to feel lonelier in a crowd of people than on your own. I had no idea where Jeremy was, and Elena wouldn't answer my texts if she was with Stefan, so I did as I did most days and sat at a table outside, by myself. I would usually have a book with me and some music to pass the lonely lunch hour, but Damon had taken it upon himself to steal my things, replacing my book with food.

I sighed at the lunch Damon had packed me, like the amazing person he was. I knew deep down I should appreciate what he was doing for me, considering he was the only one who did anything for me. Although, I couldn't be bitter, Elena and Jenna had no idea about the problems I had. Jeremy knew a little, but only Alaric and Damon understood the point I was at, and how there was almost no return.

I took out the sandwich and began to unwrap it, wishing desperately I had some music to listen to in order to at least pretend like I enjoyed being alone. Then, as if on cue, a body slid onto the wooden bench right in front of me, making me jump in my seat.

"Jesus Christ," I breathed, looking at the intruder. It was Kol.

"Nope, just me," he grinned. "But I've been told I have the same godlike presence." He grinned, setting his lunch tray in front of him.

I stared at him as he began to unwrap whatever hellish food the cafeteria had brought him. For a good minute neither one of us spoke, but I knew that he knew I was watching him, confused. Once he took a bite from his mashed potatoes and swallowed, he drank some water quickly before smiling at me.

"Normally I don't like it when people stare at me, but I suppose from a girl as attractive as you, I should just leave it be, yes?" he grinned.

I frowned. "I don't understand." I said stupidly.

Kol grinned a little wider, showing his perfect white teeth. "I'm afraid I can't make it any simpler darling."

What I really wanted to ask was: _attractive? _Me? How in God's name could a man who looked like he was sculpted by angels find someone like me attractive? Instead however, I asked. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Well," he took a bite of his meatloaf. "This is disgusting by the way." he motioned to his plate.

"Yeah I know," I waved my brown bag in front of him. "Hence home food."

"Smart girl," he pushed his tray away and continued. "Well, my sister is trying out to be a cheerleader and I saw you sitting here alone so I figured I might as well come join you."

"But I'm younger than you."

Kol stared at me as if he wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or not. "Is that supposed to matter?"

"It does in high school, which by the way, you look too old to be in."

"Now that's just hurtful." He feigned hurt, putting a hand to his chest.

"You look twenty."

"Maybe I am."

"If you were you wouldn't be here."

He leaned forward. "I'm in the secret service." He winked. "Undercover cop."

My mouth twitched. "Somehow I doubt an undercover cop would tell me he's undercover."

Kol frowned and leaned back, snapping his fingers. "Damn," then he smiled. "Well then, I'm afraid I cannot tell you why I'm here, Lana Gilbert."

I didn't like how much I loved the way he said my whole name. It made me feel far more special than it was supposed to. I continued to stare at him, not quite knowing what else to do as he decided to take a bite out of his apple. His eyes darted to mine and they locked for a moment.

"Are you all right?" his eyebrows furrowed together. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I'm just hungry I guess."

"Eat then," he nodded at the bag. "It'll be good for you, put some meat on your bones."

I stared at him, astonished. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused," he said offhandedly, waving at someone behind me. "Rebekah, over here!"

I turned and watched, with my mouth open like the gaping idiot that I am as a beautiful girl, younger than Kol, glided over to us. Her slick blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing tights with a sports bra—clearly the girl who had tried out for cheerleading, Kol's sister. How was every member of this family so good looking? It just wasn't fair to the rest of us!

As my self esteem was taking a massive blow, Rebekah sat next to Kol, surveying me instantly. For a moment, I was sure that I was being judged incredibly inside her head, which I was sure that I was until the moment Kol said, "This is Lana Gilbert," he motioned to me. "Lana, this is my sister Rebekah."

Instantly, she smiled. "Lana Gilbert? I've heard about you."

What she could have possibly heard about me, I wasn't sure, but I took the smile anyway because it was better than the look of pure death I was getting only moments before.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise," she undid her ponytail, running her perfectly manicured nails through her hair. Her gaze went to her brother. "I hope my brother isn't being a complete menace to you."

"Not a complete one no," I allowed with a smile, that he returned quickly. Then, before I could stop myself, I said to Rebekah, "You're very beautiful by the way."

I hit myself over and over mentally the moment the words escaped me. I had a tendency to tell people exactly how much I liked them. I supposed it was because I never got any feedback on myself, physically that I always felt the need to tell someone else how incredibly beautiful they were.

Rebekah's eyes softened. "Thank you Lana." She didn't look embarrassed one bit, but rather, incredibly thankful. For a brief moment I wondered if this girl ever got insecure, but I pushed the thought away immediately. Rebekah probably had loads of boys at her feet, especially with that British accent. Foreigners were always more attractive.

"You know," Rebekah said softly, looking at me closely. "You're beautiful too."

I laughed lightly. "Thanks."

Kol's smile disappeared. "You don't believe her." His eyes flickered down to my wrists again, looking for the scars he had seen the day before, but I was too careful with myself to leave them out in the open for everyone to see. I wore enough bracelets to cover up everything. "You think very little of yourself." He said simply.

"Hey," I snapped. "You don't even know me!"

Before Kol could put in a word, another voice took his place. "Lana," Stefan's American voice was close by. The three of us turned our head to watch him come up to us, hand in hand with Elena whose eyes were only for Rebekah, and Stefan had his gaze on them collectively, a polite but safe smile on his face. "You have some company today." It wasn't a question.

Kol's face hardened as did Rebekah, but like Stefan they both had a strategic smile plastered on their perfect faces.

Rebekah fluttered her eyelashes. "Hello Stefan."

I frowned. "You all know each other?"

Kol didn't take his eyes off Stefan. "We've met." He said simply.

Stefan looked at me. "I'd like a word with them, Lana if you don't mind. Your sister wants to talk to you anyway."

I nodded, confused as ever but got up anyway. I turned when I felt a small tug at my jeans, but watching Stefan sit in my place, I figured I had only imagined it. Not that I had much of a choice, Elena was practically ripping off my arm. She didn't say a word until we were inside the school, and I was really hoping this would be quick considering I had left the rest of my lunch outside.

"Here," she handed me the ruby amulet that she had given to me about two years ago, when Stefan and Damon had came into town. "I want you to wear this."

"Really Elena? It's not exactly my style."

"Please," she begged. "It's really important to me that you wear this from now on."

"Okay, okay," I snapped, not wanting to argue. "I'll wear it." I put it on quickly and smiled mockingly at her. "Can I go now?"

She nodded, and allowed me to walk away from her. As I made my way back to my lunch table, which was now empty—no Kol, no Rebekah and no Stefan, I sat down and sighed. Frowning, I again felt something in my jean pocket. I put my hand in and took out a piece of paper that had not been there before. When I opened it there was a number, and under, written in fabulous writing said:

_To finish our lunch, give me a call._

_Fondly,_

_Kol_


	3. Angel

That very night, right after dinner, I stared at Kol's number for an hour and a half, trying to make sense of why on earth Kol had given me his number. In my thinking, I had come to the realization of a number of things.

First was that something was going on between the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons, something that Elena most likely knew about. I knew Elena or Stefan wouldn't tell me so I wouldn't even bother trying to get anything out of them, so I would have to do my best with Damon. Unfortunately, the chances of Damon telling me anything about that situation was also slim to none. Everyone was really good at keeping me out of the loop here.

Second was that there was something going on with Kol. Not with me and Kol, but rather the actual existence of Kol. He didn't technically deny being older than he is making it seem, so why on earth was he enrolled in a high school. How did he even manage to be enrolled if he was older than the seniors? Could he have faked a birth certificate?

Finally, my last thought came to the fact that all I had were unanswered questions. So, I did the only thing I could think of doing and went to my cell phone to call up the unbelievably handsome Kol.

The phone only rang once before it was picked up. "Hello?" his attractive voice asked from the other hand.

"Kol," my voice came out way too squeaky. I cleared it before biting my lip and continuing, "It's Lana."

His voice picked up immediately. "That was a lot faster than I thought it would be."

I didn't quite know what he meant by that so I moved passed it. "So listen, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead," I could practically feel the arrogant smile in his voice.

"Well," I slapped my hand to my forehead, chickening out. "How good are you in history?"

* * *

"I don't like the idea of you going there." Elena snapped, her arms crossed over her chest two days later.

"You know Elena," I muttered as I pulled on my combats. "You never cared about what I did before, I don't see why it matters now." I knew I was being rude, but I was also being honest. Maybe she just didn't like the fact that now; someone was paying attention to me before they were paying attention to her. Stefan had a hand on her shoulder, he was rubbing it, trying to soothe her.

"No I agree," Jeremy said. "They seem a little off." He tried to sound convincing, but it went in one ear and out the other.

I looked at Alaric as I pulled on my gray hood over my white tank top. "Hello," I motioned between him and Damon, but mostly at Alaric. "Can you defend me? This was your idea."

Alaric looked at Elena quickly. "This was _not _my idea."

Jenna walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder. "I think you should definitely go." She smiled and me and glared at the others. "And we should all be supportive."

Jeremy quickly intervened. "Why can't Alaric tutor you in history?"

"Because," Jenna said with a smile. "She wants the sexy new kid to help her out."

"Christ," I shook my head. "Kill me."

Damon, my savior, undid me from Jenna and opened the door, curling our arms together before anyone could put in another word. Giving me his signature grin he lowered his voice and murmured, "I'll drive you there." He murmured, curling his arm with mine.

The walk to the car along with the first two minutes of the drive was pure silence, which in itself was very unusual for Damon and I. There was no music, just the sound of the car and the sound of my heavy breathing.

"Don't be so nervous." Damon advised. "He'll see it easy in you."

"Oh," I murmured. "Okay, thanks."

"Don't mind all of them." He continued, looking at the road. "Do what you want, and don't worry about the rest."

I looked over at him, raising my eyebrow. "Why are they all being anal with me about it?"

Damon chuckled. "Anal? Really? When you're with Kol I hope you're a smidge more lady like."

"Not really." I shrugged, but I was smiling a little now. "Should I be worried, Damon, is there something I should know about Kol?"

"Nothing I could think of."

The rest of the ride once again elapsed into silence, but slightly more comfortable than the previous one. Once we arrived at the address Kol had given me, my mouth dropped open for the second time that day. Damon parked the car and stared with me, because quite frankly it was hard not to.

The Mikaelson mansion was off white, great arches leading to the doorway, the building was just as long as it was wide. There were so many windows that would probably make the mansion beautifully bright on a summer day. Beautiful gardens surrounded the house, and the entryway to getting there was paved beautifully.

"All right," Damon unlocked the doors for me. "Have fun, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I got out of the car and waved to Damon as he drove off, before walking up to the house trying to calm myself down. I had to relax, true, I had only known Kol for about four days, but we had some interesting conversations, if I could say so. Although I had to admit they were about any personal things, mostly he and Rebekah asked about the town, the people and so on. None of us had really gotten to know each other. So, he was just going to tutor me, and that would be that. Then, I would go home and tomorrow we'd have lunch together again with Rebekah and everything would, essentially, hopefully be fine.

I rang the doorbell of the grand mansion, and was greeted only seconds later by the man I had seen at Mystic Grill—one of Kol's three brothers, from what he told me.

The dirty blonde man smiled, and it was so beautiful that I felt my knees weaken. "Hello sweetheart, I take it you're Lana Gilbert?" he said beautifully.

"Yes." I answered.

"Klaus," he held out his hand.

I shook it before he stepped to the side, allowing me to walk in. "You're home is beautiful." I marveled at the inside, which was just as beautiful as the outside. "Honestly, amazing." I began to untie my boots.

"Thank you." he tilted his head. "You may follow me. Kol is taking a shower, he'll be down in a few moments, I'll lead you to the study."

"Okay," I grinned, still marveling at my surroundings. "Is Rebekah home?"

Klaus smiled and chuckled. "I'm afraid my sister has been sucked into the high school pep rally. That's her duty apparently as a cheerleader."

"Right," I smiled a little, thinking about the fact that I was becoming friends with a cheerleader, how weirdly exciting.

After a floor or two we arrived at the study, and when Klaus opened the door, I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. The study was the size of my entire first floor, which I had no problem with at all. The walls were lined with ancient looking books, so beautiful and old I wanted to run my hand over each and every one of them. A gorgeous ladder was propped up against the wall, ready to use for the higher books. There were two desks in the huge room, each with a lamp on it and a comfortable chair. The floor was wood and propped up against a free wall was a long couch, perfect to read on. A coffee table stood in front with a book that was open on it and a glass of scotch right next to it.

"My apologies," said a deeper, and just as attractive voice.

I turned and saw an older gentleman come in, with elegant dark hair, eyes and a broad face. He wore a slick suit, unlike Klaus who wore a simple grey, long sleeved shirt and black pants.

The man smiled. "Lana Gilbert," he held out his hand to me. "My name is Elijah. I am one of the other Mikaelson brothers."

"Nice to meet you." I grinned. Each of the Mikaelson's I had met so far could have easily stepped out of a different time period, they definitely did not belong in this century.

He bowed his head, as I had once seen Kol do and stepped past Klaus and myself. "I left my book here, along with my drink. I'll remove it immediately."

"Oh," I put my hands out. "I don't mean to be a bother."

"You aren't," he smiled at me delicately. He snapped his book shut, and grabbed his glass, looking to Klaus. "You'll set her up?"

Klaus nodded. "Go find Finn? Get him to make us some drinks." He chuckled lightly at what seemed to be an inside joke between himself and Elijah. The older of the two nodded, smiled at me once more before leaving the room.

Klaus grinned some more and grabbed my bag from me, putting it gently on the floor. "Make yourself at home." he gestured to the couch. He walked over to one of the desks where some books were pre-prepared and set them on the table. He smiled at me again. "I'll leave you, Kol should be here soon."

"Thank you." I breathed.

As promised, I didn't have to wait long for Kol to make his appearance. He walked in the room, his hair still wet, wearing fitting blue jeans with a white v-neck. His feet were barefoot, which for some reason I adored. He smiled at me as he closed the door behind him, looking way too happy to see me, it was unsettling.

"Hello," his voice chimed like bells. "Ready to start?"

"Yup," I put out my books. "So, how does one actually go about tutoring the other in History?"

Kol grinned. "They make it fun." He shoved my books aside. "We won't need those."

"Oh really." I couldn't help but smile.

"Really," he sat on the couch next to me and tapped my leg, motioning for me to turn. "All right, we're going to play a game. What did you say you had to learn about? Ancient Rome?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I'll ask you a question and if you get it right, you can ask me anything you want about myself. If you get the answer wrong, then I get to do the same to you."

I frowned. "I get the feeling that not a lot of studying is going to get done."

He grinned and looked at me seriously. "Are you ready?"

"Hit me."

He chuckled again. "All right, so, of all the Roman hills, which hill was originally a cemetery?"

"You couldn't start off with something a little easier?" I groaned.

"I don't believe in making things easy." He grinned wickedly. "Go on then love, which hill?"

"I don't know...the Quirinal Hill?" I took a wild guess.

"Sadly not, it is the Esquiline Hill." He pondered, looking me over, deciding what terrible question to ask me. "All right, what's your favorite color?"

I frowned. "Of all the things you could ask me that's what you want to know?"

Kol looked at me from under his dark lashes, smouldering me. "Oh do not mistake my intensions angel, I intend to know everything about you."

For a moment, I forgot how to breathe. "Angel?" I asked, astounded.

Kol did not look away, if anything his eyes only darkened. If anything, this man was the angelic being. He had the eyes of the devil, oh yes, but the face of an angel. "That's what you are to me," he said softly. "It's what you remind me of."

"Why?" I asked in disbelief.

He let out a breathed laugh. "I don't think so love, it's me asking the questions, remember? Come on now, what's your favorite color?"

"I don't know," I said, distracted still by the new nickname I had acquired. "Dark brown I guess."

"That's an ugly color," he laughed, not realizing that the reason I suddenly loved dark brown so much was because of his intense eyes. "All right, next Roman question. When did the Monarchy start and when did it finish?"

"Oh, I know this. 753-501 BCE." I said happily.

"Wrong!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "You were eight years off, it ended in 509."

"Oh come on, let me have that one!"

"I told you, I don't do things easy."

I sighed and crossed my legs, pouting. "Oh, bite me."

Kol chuckled darkly. "Don't tempt me angel."

I winced, and shook my head. "Don't," I said quietly. "Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because," I said in a small voice. "It makes me feel more special than I am."

Kol looked at me, completely astounded. "Well I think you're incredibly special."

Me, being myself, didn't believe him one bit. The very idea that someone could think these things of me, to find me special or attractive, just seemed so incredibly farfetched. It literally didn't make sense in my head. "Just ask your question." I mumbled.

Kol surveyed me. "Are you afraid of me?"

I bit my lip. "A little." I admitted. "I'm not sure why."

"Please don't do that," he closed his eyes, breathing heavily in and out of his nose. I stared at him, completely surprised with his sudden need for control. "It does not sit well with me."

"Me being afraid of you?" I questioned.

"No," he opened his eyes so very slowly. "You were biting your lip. It makes you unbelievably attractive."

Now, he had to be joking. "You know, you're very blunt in what you say."

"So are you." he murmured. "Or perhaps, with what you don't say. Your eyes say a lot though," he continued. He got up, walking around the room. "They're beautiful," he opened up the window. "And sad."

I shook my head, not being able to take much more of this. I would definitely get Alaric to tutor me. "I have to go."

"No," he said quickly, walking up to me so fast I barely saw it. "Please." He whispered. "I'm sorry, this is not my forte."

"That's hard to believe," I breathed, trying to ignore how close we were to each other. My eyes swept over his, down to his perfectly structured lips, very kissable. He stood here, his hair finally dry and messy, towering over me like some kind of dark prince.

"I do not mean that," he murmured. "I know my way with women, I know what women like, I know how to pleasure one," he breathed, his slender fingers caressing my collar bone, sending fireworks in my core. "But I do not know what to do with you." he laughed softly to himself. "Well, I know what I _want_ to do with you, but that's another story altogether."

Saving my life and my sanity, the door opened. I jumped half out of my skin, stepping away from Kol immediately, thanking the gods that Klaus had come in.

"Kol, Lana, Rebekah has returned and brought some goodies with her, take a break, come down for some tea and cake." He said sweetly, but his eyes were not for me, but for Kol. His voice, no matter how sweet sounding betrayed the dark look on his face, which Kol was returning expertly.

"Actually I think I'll be going." I murmured, and before they could ask me to stay I continued quickly, "No really, tomorrow is school again and I know my aunt Jenna will want me home at a decent hour."

"I'll take you home." Kol said immediately.

"It's okay," I said again. "My friend Damon will come get me." I looked over at Klaus. "It was nice meeting you."

Klaus nodded. "I hope to see you again Miss Gilbert."

I nodded and looked back at Kol. "I'll see you at school." I told him, and I found myself hoping for this more than anything, that even though I was insecure with everything he had just said to me, I still wanted to see this boy again, as soon as allowed.

"Sure." He said, not looking at me, his perfect gaze locked with Klaus. I left the room, before I could be caught in a family feud.


	4. Homecoming

**Note: Dedicated to NicoleSalvatore1918—check out her stories as well, she has a beautiful mind. **

"Why do you look so nervous for?" Damon said as we walked in back of Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy. The school was only a few meters ahead, where everyone was walking in making their way to the gym for Homecoming, that beautiful Friday of the first end of the week of school. As if it wasn't bad enough I already spent too much time in school, now I had to be here on my time away from it too.

"Because I look like a fool," I muttered under my breath, smoothing out the black dress I wore. It was tight, hugging every inch of my skin, and if I had curves maybe it would actually look nice. Damon had urged me to straighten my hair, but I didn't give in, preferring my spiky pixie look. I did however allow Elena to talk me into putting on some lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. I also borrowed a pair of her heels which made me only a little taller.

"That hurts," Damon said as we began our way up the stairs. He took my arm and curled it with his, holding our hands together. "I picked that dress out myself."

"Which reminds me: stop buying me things."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" he chuckled. "Stop complaining Lana and just have fun. You look gorgeous."

"Stop saying that; I want to kill you right now."

He laughed. "You'd never kill me; it takes way too long to break in a new best friend."

The gym doors open then, via Jeremy, and the six of us walked in. Immediately, the loud techno music mixed with pop music—I was terrible at identifying anything that wasn't rock or metal—hit me like a brick wall. The lights flared everywhere, looking more like an illegal rave than a high school dance. At least there was no alcohol, ever since I met Damon I had taken a very unhealthy liking to drinking, and when I did it, I always did too much. It was an easier way of taking away the pain.

"Let's get some punch," Damon said in my ear.

I nodded, trying to ignore the looks of those who apparently just could not stop staring. Go figure, I thought bitterly. Put on a little makeup and wear a short dress that reveals way too much and suddenly people can't take their eyes off you—I just didn't know if it was because they thought I looked like a slut or maybe they didn't even know I existed at their school until now. Or maybe, said a much more practical voice in my head, it was because I had Damon on my arm.

As we made our way through the dance floor, Stefan appeared with Elena (who looked astonishingly beautiful as per usual), Stefan with a heavy look on his face.

"The Mikaelsons are here," he said to Damon.

"So?" Damon asked casually, but the grip on my skinny arm tightened. "Rebekah and Kol go here."

"No," Stefan sounded urgent. "They're all here."

"What?" Damon turned his head. "Where?"

"They're outside the gym." Alaric said, coming up next to me. I felt extremely overwhelmed as he cast his gaze towards me. "Did you make her wear this?" he snapped at Damon.

Damon ignored the question, looking at Alaric. I always quite enjoyed their strange bromance with each other. "Are you chaperoning here?"

Elena frowned. "What's the problem, Lana looks amazing."

"You know what?" I called, undoing myself for Damon. "I have to get some air. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

"No," Damon grabbed me, and he was so strong in his grip that I didn't even attempt to undo myself from him. "Let's go introduce ourselves." He looked at Stefan.

Alaric nodded in harmony with the other Salvatore brother. "All of us."

I was beyond confusion by this point but when along with the whole ordeal anyway. I followed Damon's lead, my arm bound tightly with his as we made our way back outside the gym, to where sure enough the Mikaelsons were. I held my breath when Kol looked his eyes with me, that devilish smile curling over his perfect lips. He was dressed smoothly, in all black which didn't surprise me, his hair in the most perfect disarray. If they could have, his eyes would have burned holes into me, that was the power of his stare.

Rebekah looked like a model, with her hair perfectly straight with an expensive looking red dress on. She looked Damon up and down with a small smile before giving me one that was more genuine. Klaus and Elijah stood at the front, side by side looking like soldiers. While another man, older than the rest of them stood in back of them all. He was handsome still, with dark hair like Kol and Elijah, but was more reserved, I could feel it in just his presence.

Elijah took a step forward, his eyes shifting to me for a mere moment. "Kol, why don't you take Lana back inside the gym? I have some things to discuss with the Salvatores."

Kol was still smiling when he looked to his brother, but his gaze was full of challenges. "And miss all the fun? I don't think so."

Klaus looked back at Kol with a dangerous face, but Kol remained smiling. "It wasn't a suggestion."

Not being able to quite take it much longer, I decided to once again undo myself from Damon. "I'll leave you all be." I said quietly, giving Damon a reassuring smile before I made my way back into the gym. I briefly heard Elena call my name but I ignored, her walking over to the bleachers in the gym like the outcast I was, and sitting on them, making sure to keep my legs tightly closed, considering the dress didn't exactly stay where it was supposed to. I should have asked for Damon's jacket, I thought bitterly.

I looked on the dance floor where teenagers were grinding and twirling to the music that pounded into them. My eyes swam over Bonnie and Jeremy who seemed to be group dancing with Tyler, Caroline and Matt. As jealous as I was, I was still happy for my twin brother who had somehow managed to be pulled into that group. He needed friends, and while some might suggest I needed friends too, I was perfectly happy with my books and Damon.

"Hey Angel," said an attractive voice.

I jumped lightly, surprised as I had lost myself in my thoughts as I so usually do. I looked to my side where surely, Kol was coming over, a drink in each hand. He sat next to me, smiling softly and handing me some punch.

"Careful," he advised me. "Someone spiked the punch and apparently the chaperons here don't know a thing about it."

I laughed a little, thinking of Alaric's ability to notice everything small and insignificant but somehow missing big things like underage teenagers getting wasted. "Thanks."

"You look ravishing by the way." he said nonchalantly, taking a sip from the punch. "Not your usual style, but gorgeous all the same."

"I actually feel incredibly uncomfortable." I took a long drink from my cup, sighing inwardly at the strong taste of vodka that swam through my veins. "This is amazing." I breathed. "You look good too." I allowed, finally deciding to return a compliment to Kol, who handed them out to me so willingly.

"Is that all?" he grinned sexily. "I was hoping for something a little more, I only came to this stupid thing to see you."

I smiled and shook my head, thinking the very same about him. "Fine, you look incredible. Happy?"

"Extremely." He laughed, finishing off his punch quickly.

I stared at him. "A little bit of a drinker are we?"

"I have a high tolerance."

"Of course you do," I looked at him. "So what was with you earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the Salvatores," I continued. "What's the deal with you guys and them?" I had noticed that even though Kol had returned, Elena, Stefan, Damon and the other Mikaelsons had not.

"That is another story for another day." He grabbed my punch and put it on the bench next to him. "For now, we should just enjoy what we have left of this night." He stood up and smoothed out his pants, holding his hand out to me. On perfect cue, as things seemed to be around Kol, the music slowed into a song slow enough for me to not look like a complete idiot. I recognized the song as well, mentally applauding the school for at least having a bit of musical taste. The song was Only Hope, by Switchfoot. "Would you like to dance Miss Gilbert?"

His smile was so heartbreakingly beautiful that I couldn't resist. "Sure." I grinned, placing my hand in his, trying to ignore the way his smooth, strong hand sent shivers throughout my entire body. Just this mere touch was enough to drive me wild, that I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

Kol lead me out onto the dance floor, slowly, his eyes swallowing me up not leaving me to anyone else. I was vaguely aware of Jeremy and the rest of that gang looking at us, but they made no move to interfere for which I was glad.

Kol turned me lightly, making me smile before pulling me into him, our hands intertwined while his other hand was placed on the small of my back. He held me closer than I liked, our chests touching, which sent my mind into a series of frantic thinking—or rather, no thinking at all considering he made me crazy in more ways than one.

"Still wearing those bracelets I see." He murmured softly, I was surprised I was able to hear him.

My defensive wall immediately went up. "What can I say, I like accessories."

All trace of joking on his usual playful face disappeared. "You are a terrible liar."

"Look Kol, I really don't want to get into this." I looked away from his eyes. "Especially with you."

"Why's that?" he asked seriously, holding me closer to him.

"You've known me for a week, that doesn't exactly make me want to spill my guts to you and tell you everything about me."

"Again," he smiled arrogantly. "You're a terrible liar."

"Excuse me?"

"I can see the red in your cheeks, and the way you're breathing," his eyes were on fire. "Your heart beat speeds up around me. You want to tell me everything, you're just afraid of me. Which, don't get me wrong, you have every right to be."

"Why's that?" I asked, trying to remain calm as he was somehow undoing me.

"I'm asking the questions."

"That's a common theme between us." I snapped, trying to move away. Unfortunately, like Damon, he was incredibly strong and kept me close to him. Except this time, we weren't dancing. I was instead pushed up against his long, lean torso, able to feel his hot breath hitting my lips.

"You are afraid for someone to care for you." his eyes locked with mine, and just like my body I could not move them. "I want to know about you Lana; I want to know why you cut your wrists—"

"—_Kol_—"

"—and I want to know why you starve yourself—"

"—_shut up_—"

"—and I will not go away." He breathed deeply, looking at me. "The world isn't shutting you out Lana; it is you shutting out the world. Let me in, and I can show you how beautiful you really are."

I hadn't noticed until he moved his hand, that I was crying. His expression changed, his smile gone, and hurt was plastered to his face. He wiped away my tears with his thumb, and ever so slowly leaned forward. I closed my eyes and held my breath as if he was about to hurt me.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear. "I won't do anything without you asking for it."

I let my breath out, but they were shaky, uneven. Nothing was making sense anymore. His hands were on my arms, and again, in the corner of my now blurry vision, Jeremy was staring, but this time he was moving towards us.

"I'm going to break." I breathed, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Come on," Kol said quickly. "I'll get you out of here."

**Note: Next chapter will **_**finally**_** contain some much needed Kol and Lana time—no other characters will be included, it'll probably be quite longer than all the other chapters and maybe even some physical action—no smut quite yet though **

**I hope you all are enjoying it thus far; reviews are always welcomed, and if any of you want something in particular to happen, a scene or a dance or something, feel welcome to suggest it. **

**A thicker plot line will soon happen, but first I want to finish focusing on Lana's self esteem—and in two chapters time, we are going to find out something very important about her!**


	5. Falling

"Klaus will have my head for this after," Kol muttered as he kicked the door of his grand home shut. He walked into the living room with an arm of mine around his neck. I was still shaking; my eyes were wide in fear and confusion. My body was reacting as if it had been hit by a car—it was in a state of shock. "Come now love," he said easily as he sat me on the floor.

The fireplace was, of course, alright alight and burning. He got up and went away from me for a moment, and instantly I longed for him. My hand moved of its own accord, grabbing the fabric of his pants, my sad, pathetic eyes looking at his beautiful face. I didn't deserve him.

"Don't leave me." I whispered. Not now, I wanted to say, not while I'm like this.

Kol smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm not darling," he said, that beautiful accent making everything he said much more unreal. "I'm just getting a blanket for you, you're freezing."

But I didn't want him to leave; I didn't want him to go away. So I shook my head, like the lonely person I was and let a tear fall. "No." I murmured.

Kol stared at me, his smile disappearing altogether before he sat down in front of me. Slowly, ever so slowly he brought his hands up to my wrists. I flinched as he did so, which caught his attention.

"Do not worry," he said soothingly, slowly undoing all my bracelets.

I breathed in and out slowly, trying to function as he undid every single one of them carefully as if somehow undoing them would break me physically instead of mentally, as it was already doing.

It took a whole two minutes for Kol to undo them all. It could have gone much faster, but he observed everything as he went. With each bracelet, he would place it carefully on the floor before bringing his hands up to the long red scars and running his thumb over it, as if somehow his touch could make them disappear. When all of them were off, eighteen lay on the floor next to us. He looked at them for a long while before looking back to my wrists. Kol took my wrists and brought them both up to his mouth. My breath caught as I felt his lips touch each of them, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, his hands curling around my wrists, holding them tightly. He looked into my crying eyes sadly, but this time made no move to wipe my tears. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

And for some inexplicable reason, I wanted to tell him. I wanted to pour my soul out to this person whom I had barely known. "Why?" I asked seriously. "Why do you care so much?"

Kol sighed. "Lana, for people like me, there's no midway for anything. I either care about someone, or I don't." he shrugged.

"For people like you..." I repeated, but Kol's face ensured me he would not reveal whatever it was he meant by that. "I'm afraid to tell you."

"Concerning me darling, there are many things you should be afraid of, but this, is not one of them." His hands were still clasped around my wrists, as if somehow now, he would act as the bracelets. "Tell me."

I sighed and looked at the ceiling, fat tears rolling down my cheeks. My mascara was probably running down my face with it but with my hands pinned by Kol I could not wipe my face. I looked back at him, a pitiable smile forming on my face. "In my first year of high school, that's when it started. I wasn't like this, I was about 170 pounds. I had always been jealous of Elena, but things got worse when the Salvatores got here." I ignored the way Kol's eyes darkened when I mentioned them. "I had...I had really liked Damon, for a while. We became friends, mostly because I was the only one to tolerate him." I laughed softly.

Kol sighed. "But he fell in love with Elena."

"Like most people." I shrugged. "I should have been used to it by then. Elena, she always had the popular friends, the right boys, she says the right thing and looks the right way. So, I thought I had to look like her. I stopped eating and if Jenna forced me to, I'd throw it up right after." Before Kol could intervene, I continued, finding that now that I had started, I couldn't stop. "It became addictive, but nothing ever happened with anyone. So I knew that maybe it wasn't only how I looked, but how I was. So I did this." I nodded down at the hidden scars that his perfect hands were covering. "Things went too far one night..."

Kol's grip accidentally tightened. "What do you mean?"

My head dropped as I remembered that terrible night, the words barely making it out of my mouth, as I was a crying mess. "I was home, and I snapped. I was so tired of everything always being about Elena, and how I was never good enough. I'm always a second choice. So I cut again, but did it too deep, and—"

"—you almost died." Kol finished his face unreadable.

"Yes," I looked away from him, not being able to see if he was passing judgement. "Damon and Alaric found me unconscious, I think. I don't remember anything. All I remember was waking up in bed, Damon was there. He was the first person I told."

"So beyond me, Damon and the teacher know."

I nodded. "Damon made me promise not to cut since then," I whispered. "And I haven't. I've wanted to, but sometimes, it feels physically impossible to do it. I never told him about making myself throw up—he thinks I just starve myself, so he orders me to eat." I shrugged again, finally looking up at Kol. "But like I said, it leaves me soon after."

For a long moment, we sat in silence. Kol was looking at the floor and I was looking at Kol. I watched his eyebrows furrow together slowly with the silence before he unlatched his hands from my wrists. They were a little red from being in his tight hold the entire time, but I was glad they were off now for a number of reasons. I couldn't concentrate when he was nearby, much less when he touched me.

Finally, when my tears had stopped and my shaking had subsided, Kol lifted his dark eyes to mine. "I'm going to do something," he said slowly. "Something I said I wouldn't do if you didn't ask...but I'm going to do it anyway."

I already knew what it was, and I immediately backed away. "No." I shook my head so many times. "No, Kol please," I begged. "If you do that—"

"—what?" his eyes narrowed. "What can possibly happen if I do that? You just complained about being second choice, and now I am telling you that I want to _kiss_ you, and you won't let me."

"Because I—"

"Because you what, Lana, _what_?"

"It doesn't make sense to me," I blurted out. "It doesn't make sense to me why you want me and not Elena."

Kol sighed and came closer to me, his eyes so focused on mine that I couldn't move. His hands moved to my lower back, and I tried not to seem too caught off guard when he lifted me up. He didn't say a word as he walked forward with me, the tiny doll I was, strapped to his torso. Kol sat me on the couch and towered over me, his back hunching forward—one arm on the arm of the sofa and the other in back of me.

"When I saw you tonight," he began slowly. "My eyes were for no one else but you. When Elena appeared, I did not look at her once. All I could think about was you. Upon the moment I stepped into your classroom by accident, that is all there was."

I couldn't help but disagree. "Why me?"

Kol smiled delicately, and this time, it did reach his eyes. "You're beautiful, mysterious, and unique and what I like most is how much you tried not to like me." he laughed softly. "While I give you credit for trying, you cannot deny that it is hard." He got serious again. "Why don't you want me to kiss you?"

"If you kiss me," I decided to be completely and utterly honest. "I'll get attached, and if you go away, I won't be able to function."

"Angel," Kol whispered. "I am never, going away."

Then, before I could put in another word, he leaned in and pressed our lips together. His hand behind me moved to my neck, tilting it up so I could meet with his lips properly.

His lips, well, they felt like heaven. They were to my surprise, incredibly soft. I had imagined Kol to be a rough kisser, eager and passionate. But, I thought quickly, perhaps he was doing it purposely to be as he was tonight; knowing that maybe right now, this was all I needed.

The kiss did not last long, much to my displeasure, and when he tried to move back, my hand moved of its own accord once more. I grasped his shirt and shook my head, needing and wanting more of the toxic kiss he had given me.

"I don't want to push you." he said.

"Please." I begged.

Then, I saw it. An arrogant smile swept over Kol's lips. He sat next to me and grabbed my tiny body, positioning me however way he wanted. I was in a trance, watching the master at work. He knew exactly what he wanted, and his dark, predatory eyes did not care for anything else in this moment. He was already more forceful now that I showed I wanted him, spreading my legs with his hands, fitting one leg of his neatly between me. I felt so tiny beneath him, so fragile like he could break me without a thought.

He didn't hover anymore, he instead brought his body onto mine, and making it hard to breathe— but I loved it. Our lips crashed together, his tongue, in one fell swoop entered my mouth. There was no point in battling him for any kind of dominance, for Kol demanded me to be his submissive. His tongue took over my mouth, tasting every inch of me, and I let him, completely compelled by his actions. His hands—they were everywhere. They started in my hair, his arms like a prisoner's jail bars on the sides, restricting me. My hands followed one in his hair, pulling on it in pleasure, the other on his neck.

I was drowning, and it was too late to come up. Kol was my drug, and I was the addict, reaching for something that I didn't deserve to have. something that would destroy me—that was Kol.

Desire seemed to pulse through him as well, his strong hands had moved to my legs, his fingers digging into the skin. My breathing was ragged, I moaned softly as Kol grinded on me, pushing his clothed manhood onto me, pressing it. He pulled back his lips for a moment, and briefly I saw a tint of red reflect in his eyes, but passed it off as the trick of the light. His gaze was triumphant and he let out a shaky laugh, looking like a man who was ready to burn down a village for the fun of it. He was destructive, this one, I could see it in him, but I was too, and that's what made it okay.

His lips were back again and he was touching every inch of skin that revealed itself—my throat, the back of my neck, my collarbones, arms—and every touch he gave me was hotter than the fire that burned behind us. His leg was slowly sliding more and more, pushing my dress back with it. I should have stopped him but I didn't—I couldn't. I wanted him, my hands clenched his hair, pulling back his head so I can breathe—I was falling, falling.

Again though, I saw a tint of red in his eyes.

"My my," said a voice, scaring me half to death. I slid out from under Kol immediately, but he got up slowly, a tiny smile on his face—partially amused and partially annoyed. I stared in horror at the person who had arrived, while Kol slowly turned his head and rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair and sitting on the couch elegantly, his arms spread and one leg crossed over the other.

"Hello brother," Kol said easily.

Klaus barely smiled. "Having a nice time?"


	6. Elena's diary

"Why so angry Nik?" Kol said from the couch. "We were only having a little bit of fun."

I slapped his chest as I tried to smooth my hair, Klaus walking into the living room with his arms swaying. I couldn't help but get the feeling that even though he wasn't the oldest of his siblings, he was definitely the alpha male.

"I think you've had your fill for the night," he snapped. "Considering half the town is looking for her, including the Salvatores."

"That's not my problem." Kol stood up, meeting his brother's eyes.

"On the contrary, it's very much your problem." He looked down at the number of bracelets that lay on the floor. Quickly, his eyes cast to my wrists, where they widened. Before I could react, or gather the bracelets, Klaus pushed Kol back so hard that he sent him and the couch flying back for what looked like an entire meter. In my shock, my mouth fell open at the sheer strength that Klaus radiated. "What did I tell you?!" Klaus raged, walking forward to Kol, who got up so fast I barely had time to register.

"I didn't do a thing to her," Kol urged, his eyes narrowing. "Believe me before you make a complete fool of yourself."

Klaus breathed in and out before walking over to me quickly. If I had thought that Kol was ever a person to be afraid of, I had never properly looked upon Klaus Mikaelson. "Sorry love, party is over. I need to have a chat with my little brother."

"_Hey—_" Kol chimed.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Klaus turned to advise his brother. "Besides, Mr. Salvatore is already outside waiting for Lana."

* * *

"Don't ever do that again," Alaric snapped from the passenger seat.

"Alaric—"

"He's right," Damon put in as he drove at a speed I was quite sure was past the legal speed limit. "Do you know how dangerous this was?"

"Well it wasn't _that_—"

"You didn't even tell anyone!" Alaric turned to look at me, to really get the full effect of him telling me off. I decided to shut up and just let the two of them say whatever it was they needed to say. Deep down, no matter how annoyed I was, I knew that they were just looking out for me. On the other hand, I also knew that they were being completely irrational and overprotective. He was just a boy. Besides, Elena had Stefan sleeping in her room but you didn't see anyone complaining about that.

"That was completely irresponsible." Damon continued.

Alaric nodded his head vigorously. "If you ever do that again—"

"You'll do what?" I put in quickly. "What exactly will you do to me Alaric? You'll tie me up to a chair and never make me leave? You know if this was Elena—"

Damon put up a finger, silencing me, a deathly glare meeting my eyes as he looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "Don't even go there," he hissed. "You're lucky you don't know half of the terrible shit your sister does. Believe me, if this was Elena, she'd be getting the same damn speech."

After that, we were quiet. I knew they were upset with me but I couldn't find it in my heart to care. I knew also, that they loved me, but still I couldn't understand why they were suddenly so protective of me. Yes, I might not be completely stable but either way they had no reason to worry as much as they were. Why me being with Kol was such a danger, I didn't know.

"Get inside," Damon said as we got out of the car. "And _stay_ inside." He murmured.

I did as told, not bothering to wonder why Alaric wasn't following me, unless Jenna wasn't home which was probable. I didn't expect her to stay home while Jeremy, Elena and I weren't there. Thankfully when I got inside, I wasn't greeted by any more yelling. Elena and Jeremy, from the looks of things seemed to still not be home, so I took advantage and immediately went up to my room, locking the door so the two of them couldn't waltz in at their pleasure.

I went over to my window, opening it up quickly to inhale some more fresh air to clear my head. Interestingly enough, I was greeted by the sounds of voices, one of which was British. I looked below to see Damon standing face to face with Klaus, Alaric facing the two of them on the side.

"I came to apologize on behalf of my ignorant brother," Klaus said, annoyance very clear in his tone. "He seems to not grasp the concept of lying low, but needless to say neither does my sister Rebekah."

"Apology not accepted. What did he do to her?"

"He can't do anything to her even if he wanted can he," Klaus said with a hint of a smile but it was not in the least bit friendly. "Not with the vervain strapped around her neck." I had heard of vervain before briefly in a conversation between Stefan and Elena, but once I had walked into the room, they had stopped talking about it. The farthest I knew about it was that it was a plant.

I looked down at my necklace, putting it in the palm of my hand. The ruby was, perhaps a little darker than a normal one, but it was not an amulet, so how exactly any herb was supposed to be inside my necklace, I didn't know. Much more so, why Kol would have to do anything to me, and how vervain would be a problem. My head was spinning.

The cocky smile I love so much from Damon was plastered to his lips. "Sorry to put a kink in your plans." Naturally, he didn't sound sorry at all.

Klaus' smile faltered, and he took a step towards Damon—Alaric tensed. "Don't try to act high and mighty with me, because I assure you it will not end well for you. For a man so keen on protecting the little prize you have up in there, you aren't afraid of using a little compulsion of your own aren't you?"

Damon's response was quick, much too quick. "I don't know what you're talking about."

But I knew this was a lie, it was clear on the uncomfortable expression on Alaric's face. Klaus apparently knew better as well, for he smiled and this time it was full of arrogance. "Oh Kol filled me in just before I came here on how you magically stopped the girl from cutting her wrists." He tilted his head lightly, mockery plaguing his tone. "Do you still not know who I'm talking about? Poor girl should have been wearing that necklace way before Kol became a problem."

Damon stepped forward; they were nearly nose to nose. "Tell him to stay away." He growled.

Klaus sniggered, walking backwards with his arms stretched out. "Do you really think that my reckless brother will do what you like? Try to keep them apart and he'll only want her more."

"This isn't a game!" Damon called.

"You're right," Klaus said seriously, walking over to the car that had brought him in. "But if it was," he opened the front door, sending a look so terrifying to Damon that a shiver swept through my spine as well. "You'd be losing."

I shut the window once I couldn't see Klaus' car anymore. What Damon and Alaric said after that was beyond my knowledge. In fact, everything that Damon had said tonight was beyond my knowledge. All this stuff about vervain and compulsion made no sense. Finally, deciding to not be kept in the dark about something that involved me, which according to Klaus, I was a "prize" which, was again, beyond my comprehension—I went over to my laptop and turned it on. I knew compulsion meant compelled, but I had to see the relation between that and vervain, clearly, considering a lot of their conversation was based on that.

I decided my first bet could be Wikipedia, so typing that in my search engine I researched vervain and immediately went to the category of _human culture. _Once I got there I began to read, interesting words like _vampires_, _werewolves_ and something called the _Nephilim_ turning up on my screen. Considering it was thought to be a medical herb by people back in the day, according to some myths, vervain was also called "Devil's bane"—it was something that could weaken a vampire, and act as protection for a human. The equivalent for a werewolf apparently was Wolfsbane, but I had already known that from common legends I had heard as a child. I didn't know what the term Nephilim was and deciding to not look it up since it was against my time frame, I just read on, noticing that it mentioned vervain only worked for the protection of a Nephilim who is untrained. Once the powers of a Nephilim would be awakened, they could train the mind to resist compulsion.

I closed the computer, shaking my head. Compulsion and vervain...

"This is ridiculous," I muttered, shaking my head. "Vampires?"

Something good to know about Mystic Falls is that you can't live here without being a part of either the founding families, or being related to someone who apparently had "died" at the hands of a vampire so many years ago when my home was founded in the first place. Vampires were not unheard of in Mystic Falls; they were the tales we were told at night to scare us into being cautious. Rational people like myself and my aunt Jenna didn't believe in it. As far as I know, Elena didn't either, and while I know Jeremy laughed in the face of these legends, he secretly wished for the supernatural to be true.

Still, said a voice in the back of my mind, something was wrong. So I did what any normal person would do. I went to Elena's room and opened up her diary. If anyone would know anything it was her, and since I knew she would never say it to my face, the only place I could find out what I needed was in her diary. I flipped to the last entry and began to read,

_Dear Diary,_

_I gave Lana the necklace today; I practically forced it on her. She's starting to like Kol; it's quite obvious even though she won't say it, least of all to me. Still, at least the vervain can protect her. Vervain has never been entirely necessary for her—while I tried to force it on her when Stefan and Damon came to town, she still had no use for it. The only time Damon compelled her was, from my understanding, for her own good. He never did tell me what he made her not do, saying that I needed to trust him, and from the looks of it, he was right, because Lana hasn't been harmed since. _

_I'm worried about Kol though. _

_These Mikaelson's aren't just regular vampires—they are Originals. What's worse, Stefan knew Klaus during his ripper days, which makes me uncomfortable, seeing as Stefan wasn't exactly the nicest of people in the 1920s. As for Damon, well, if Damon is worried about a vampire, that means we should all worry. _

_Alaric has a theory that they want to awaken the Nephil inside of Lana. None of us particularly understand why a vampire would want to awaken someone who is the offspring of an angel, especially since a Nephilim usually disposes of creatures like vampires and werewolves. Originally, Stefan thought that they were coming for me, but somehow Klaus managed to break whatever curse he was under and is already a hybrid. They say they come in peace, but how can we be sure? Kol is definitely too old to be in school, he died at the age of twenty-three. He can pull it off, only just, looking as young as he does, but why enroll if he doesn't want to wake the Nephil? _

_There's so many questions but the Mikaelson's are unwilling to answer most of them. Damon tries to reach out, but they don't respond. Hopefully they come to the dance, and then, maybe finally, we can understand why they are here. _

I closed the diary slowly, feeling my head pound with confusion. My legs, numb from sitting crossed so long undid slowly, feeling entirely separate from my body. I tried to get up, so I could go back to my room to try and call Elena, but I never made it there. The darkness came for me before I had a chance; everything went black.


	7. The Originals

"Lana..." Damon's voice rang in my ears as my heavy eyes fluttered open. For a moment, a mere second in time, I forgot where I was and why I felt like complete shit. That was until I opened my eyes; saw Damon's face with a worried Elena behind him. That was when I remembered.

"Get away," I breathed quickly, moving away from him on Elena's bed. The diary was on the floor, but the sun was shining brightly through the window. Had I really been out so long? Knowing me, I thought stupidly, I probably passed out from stress and then just slept through the night. Go figure.

"Lana," Damon said wearily. "I can explain."

"There's no need to explain any of it," I snapped, I thought this confrontation would be me shaking and crying, but mostly all I felt was anger. "I know what you are." I looked to Elena, fuming. "And you. You _knew?_ And you never told me?"

Elena moved forward, her face pleading. "We were just trying to protect you."

"Let's talk about that shall we?" I said, halfway between not believing any of this and trying to come to terms with it. "What exactly is..." I picked up the diary. "A Nephilim?"

Damon stood up, facing me and coming between Elena and I. "We aren't the people to discuss this with you, at least not that part."

"Tell me what I am." I felt my eyes starting to water now, and pushed them away eagerly. I would not cry in front of either of them, not while I was so angry. "Why didn't you tell me what _you_ are?" I felt my voice breaking. "I thought we were friends."

"We _are_ friends."

"Friends don't lie to each other!" I yelled. "Neither does family Elena!"

"Lana," Damon grabbed my shoulders, keeping me in place. I don't know if it was because I had started to shake, or if because my nails were scraping at my scars on my wrist, or maybe it was both—but he kept me steady. And I gave into his touch, because he was Damon, and even though I was so angry with him, he was the one person who knew how to keep me stable. "We didn't tell you any of this because we were trying to keep you safe."

"Safe from _what?_" I screamed.

"I presume," said an old fashioned tone. "Safe from my brother."

We all turned our heads to the voice and the body that we hadn't even heard come in. Standing in Elena's bedroom doorway was Klaus. Despite the screaming and the yelling that we had been doing, he was smiling at us. His hands were behind his back, and he walked in slowly, smiling still.

"If you're wondering how I got in," he began, sitting elegantly down on Elena's bed. "I compelled the lady of the house. Needless to say it wasn't that hard. As it turns out, not every single soul in this bloody town is on vervain." He clasped his hand over his knee and looked at me. "Now, love, how can I help?"

"You," I pointed at him. "You and your siblings—"

"Are the Original vampires," he finished for me. "From us, from our blood all the other vampires were created, including Mr. Damon Salvatore."

Damon glared at him. "Get out of here, the situation is bad enough without involving you."

"On the contrary," Klaus directed his arrogant smile towards Damon. "Every answer this girl wants, I have. After all, I was there when she was born."

I felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of me. "_What?_"

Another voice entered the room then, suddenly making me feel extremely overwhelmed. This man's voice however was much calmer, full of a silent authority. "You were never good at being subtle Niklaus," Elijah Mikaelson entered the room, one hand in his pocket and the other was busy fixing his gorgeous hair. "Damon," he nodded. "Elena."

Elena stared. "Have you all been invited in?" she didn't sound particularly happy.

"No," he walked over to his brother, standing next to him like a lieutenant to his captain. "Just Klaus and myself," his eyes fluttered over to me. "We have come for Lana, and we have come with the truth."

* * *

"Everything I am about to tell you Lana, is things that you would have never figured out for yourself." Elijah began, sitting at our dining room table. Elena was sitting on top of the counter, unhappy with the Original vampires leading the conversation, but she remained quiet nonetheless. Damon was leaning next to her, texting someone quickly—probably Stefan or Alaric, who had done his job well and come by the house to pick up Jenna for some brunch.

I sat with Elijah and Klaus, both of them in front of me, my back to Elena and Damon. I nodded, asking for Elijah to continue. I would not speak, not until the very end, once I knew everything about that diary entry.

"Unfortunately," Elijah murmured. "I can only say what I know, which is why Klaus is here. He will fill in what I was not there for."

"Okay," I nodded, unsure but ready at exactly the same time. "Go ahead."

Elijah nodded. "What you must understand about the world you live in, there are not only vampires. Klaus himself is the perfect mixture of a vampire and a werewolf. As Klaus told you, we are Original vampires. We were created by our mother, a witch and now are sworn to eternal youth. For a very long time, we believed that the world consisted of only witches, vampires, werewolves and in my brother's case, one hybrid."

"Unluckily for us," Klaus leaned back in his chair. "We were wrong."

Elijah sighed. "After running around for a very long time acting like we owned everything in sight, Kol decided to venture to Italy about eighteen years ago. We followed when we received a letter from him saying that he had discovered a new creature."

"An angel," Klaus smiled. "Straight from the heavens."

My mouth popped open, I really couldn't help myself. "A real angel?" I breathed. The idea of an angel seemed even more farfetched than a vampire. The idea of a God existing, any God, was enough to make my head whirl in confusion. To be honest, vampires and werewolves seemed more plausible then that. In a world of hate, where was the god?

"Wings and all," Klaus continued, clearly taking over the story next. "He was a Fallen Angel though, so his wings were black as night. He stayed in the dark for a long time; that was until Kol had found him. Which, as most creatures who cross my brother's path, he was terribly ill fated."

Elijah was the one who got straight to the point this time. "Kol had met a band of rogue witches while he was there, and they told him that the blood of an angel guarantees him protection for a good hundred years."

I nodded, understanding. "So Kol killed him."

Klaus nodded. "He jumped at the chance of not being able to die even by our greatest weakness. Blood from an angel is like drinking blood from a god; it grants you so much more than just being a regular immortal like ourselves. Before the angel died, he said a name."

Elijah's eyebrows narrowed. "He said your name, Lana."

Trying to remain calm was proving to get more difficult by the second, so when Damon moved from the counter to the chair next to me, I was incredibly grateful.

Klaus continued before I could have a mental breakdown. "What the witches failed to tell Kol was that the blood of an Angel is the equivalent as drugs to an addict. It becomes a need, much more so than human blood. Naturally, he went searching for the girl named Lana. It turned out however, that it was a human girl."

"I'll go out on a limb here," I said finding my voice. "This girl was my mother?"

Klaus nodded. "Kol didn't know the girl was human, mostly because I had joined forces with Elijah to send him in the opposite direction of where the girl was hidden. We believed that the witches could be wrong, and that if we kept him off the blood of angels, he would not need it. I know now, that we were horribly wrong." He sighed before continuing. "The girl was pregnant, and once Elijah got Kol on the road to Greece, where we planted rumors of angels, she gave birth. Your mother died when you were born, because she was not giving birth to just a human, she was giving birth to a Nephilim, the offspring of an angel and a human."

"Jesus Christ," I breathed.

"I was afraid that Kol would hear of your birth—while the blood of a Nephilim may not be as strong as that of an angel, it would still grant him this unwavering protection if he would drink enough of it, or at least that's what we thought. So I brought you to Mystic Falls, and put you in a basket and placed you on the doorstep of the Gilbert family, whom I had heard had recently had a son. They passed you off as one of their own since the resemblance was good enough."

"Which," Elijah leaned forward. "Brings us to the present day in which Kol heard of your whereabouts through a conversation he overheard between me and Klaus. We kept tabs on you throughout the years, making sure that you were passing your life as a normal girl. The word was from the witches that if you revealed your powers, a sort of alarm would go off in Kol's mind, like a hunting dog."

"I didn't do anything, I don't have powers." I said quickly.

"True," Klaus said looking a little uncomfortable. "But, there is another way to set off this alarm. It is by spilling your blood." He looked down at my wrists. "We were in Switzerland, and the moment Kol felt your cut, he began to track you. So here we are."

Of all the things I had been told today, this was, by far the worst part. I didn't care about the fact that I was only part human, or I had been lied to for my entire life. What struck me more than anything of all the conversations we had, was the fact that Kol did not like me, despite what he said, he only wanted me for my blood.

My worries must have shown on my face, because Damon's hand was suddenly on mine and he was holding it tightly. I had no strength in me to even try to squeeze back.

Damon's words were quiet. "We had suspicions," he murmured. "Bonnie is a witch, and she got a feeling from the spirits that they were coming for you."

"So..." I was still strong enough to hold back my tears. "So...why hasn't Kol...killed me yet?"

"We believe," Elijah said slowly. "That his intentions have changed. My brother went through the trouble of making himself pass a high school teenager, when he clearly can't. He had his share fair times of draining you."

"That, however," Klaus said standing up. "Is a conversation to have with Kol, not with us."

"Wait," I said before Elijah moved, but my eyes were only for Klaus. "Why did you do it? Why did you save me?"

Something indescribable swept through Klaus's gaze. A kind of terrible pain that I didn't quite know how to defy with words—it was truly its own type of existence. All trace of smiles disappeared, and whatever bravado he wore throughout the day was gone now. The words he spoke next sounded like the truest words he had ever spoken, and it was in these words that I found comfort in a vampire whose brother wanted my blood.

"I know what it's like to be different than others," he whispered. "The only one of its kind. As much as it can be a burden, it makes you special. Bringing you death by my brother...I would have watched myself dying in you."

Elijah stood up and went inside the pocket of his suit, taking out three envelopes. He placed two on the table, one addressed to Damon and another to Elena before handing me one. "These are for you." He nodded at us all. "We'll be seeing you soon."

Then, the two Original brothers were gone. The kitchen was silent, which was exactly how I wanted it. I didn't know quite what to say to Elena or Damon, and even more so, what to say to myself. How does one even properly react to something like this? So I interested myself in the letter. I opened it up smoothly and read the sleek writing that flew over it.

It was an invitation to a ball on Sunday night at the Mikaelson manor. They were basically inviting everyone in town, but my invitation was personalized.

_Lana,_

_I hope you will come to the event, in my hopes that I could be your escort. I promise to tell you everything._

_Kol_

I breathed out slowly, calming myself. I would have to face him eventually. I would have to find out from this boy that I was falling for if all he wanted from me was my blood.


	8. Mikaelson Ball

**Note: I hope you don't mind this one being much longer than the rest. Enjoy, and reviews are always welcomed! Also, I deleted my Elijah chapter-It wasn't what I wanted, but I do plan on starting a new Elijah story soon. I rather give you guys something worth reading than something half done!**

Needless to say I wasn't talking to anyone I actually knew. I was raging at Damon and Alaric more than anyone for keeping all these secrets from me, and my anger was also for my siblings—or rather, two people I just lived in the house with.

I had a day to myself in which I had ignored every text and phone call I had gotten after Klaus and Elijah had left my house. I had stayed in my room, not coming out at all to talk or to eat. Which, in reality worked out better for me considering it was probably better for my esteem or self destruction if I didn't eat; I just wasn't sure which.

All of Saturday, I had thought and wondered about my life, about the lies I had been told and perhaps it was because of these lies that I had always felt so uncomfortable with myself. I wasn't about to go on some glory trip and blame my self destruction on the Nephilim inside of me—but honestly speaking, part of it, maybe was that. I had to wonder if my self-conscious was at work here. My thoughts wavered so far on those lines that I began to think about people who are stuck in the wrong bodies. Girls who want to be boys or boys who want to be girls. Then I realized that the word "want" was such a loose term. They didn't want to be anything, it was a _need_. All this time, all the starving and the cutting, maybe I needed to know who I was this entire time.

Or maybe I was just looking for an excuse.

Either way, my anger didn't waver an inch, not even once the Mikaelson ball came on Sunday night. The fact that I had figured out Damon had actually _compelled_ me to stop cutting—I had put two and two together—both touched me and angered me. I wasn't exactly fond of other people making my decisions for me, regardless that they were most likely the best decisions. Another voice in my head, the annoying one that I liked to push away more often than not told me to suck it up and realize that all Damon did was love me. Granted, I had always loved him more, but that was of my own choice.

Besides, the voice continued, there was Kol now.

Kol.

What the fuck was I supposed to do about Kol?

Truth was I came up with no plan. My undying anger seemed to consume my body like a fire inside me. I planned on dealing with Kol once that horrible moment would present itself face to face with me. if I was smart, I'd probably stay away from the vampire that only wanted me for my blood, but like I said, I am not exactly known for my awesome decision making skills.

So, that Sunday night, I sat in the back seat of Elena's car, dressed and ready. No one was talking so the horrible awkward silence was definitely called for. I was thankful that Jeremy had taken the front seat and that Damon and Stefan were meeting us there.

Naturally, Elena looked beautiful beyond all reason to the point of disbelief. I shouldn't have been as shocked as I was, but really, how this girl managed to look so flawless was beyond my comprehension.

Although, I had to admit, of all the times I had gotten up in the morning and dressed myself, tonight was not one of the bad nights. My dress was old fashioned looking but somehow modern at the same time, sleek—red and black, corset style. Around my neck was a black tight necklace that I had attached to my ruby that had vervain in it. According to Elena, after further questioning, I had been right in knowing that the ruby was not an amulet. However, when it was being made, it was done with vervain. So in its own way, the vervain was inside it.

"Alright," Elena murmured as she parked the car. "Let's get this night over with."

Her excitement nearly knocked me off my feet. I got out of the car, being sure not to fall over in the heels I rarely wore. Groups of people, what looked like the whole town was coming to the ball. They were all filing in to the house which had been lavishly decorated.

The moment Elena walked in, Stefan and Damon had each claimed one arm. I wasn't the least bit surprised, and I had immediately lost Jeremy which was also not part of my plan. I looked over to the left, which much to my astonishment Klaus was talking with Caroline.

Now, I didn't know much about Caroline—except that by a turn of recent events she had been changed into a vampire. What I had known, despite us not being close friends in the slightest, was that she was dating Tyler Lockwood, and as far as I had known, they hadn't broken up. Yet, Tyler wasn't anywhere to be seen.

So, I made my way over to the table that looked like it was serving drinks. I definitely needed one. Jenna and Alaric weren't here as chaperones, and with Elena looking flawless Damon would pay no attention to me.

"Pardon," said a voice I knew all too well. "But aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

I stopped midway in pouring my glass of fine champagne and turned to look at Kol Mikaelson. I had to take a moment to myself, not to think about a sarcastic comment, but to try and refrain from throwing myself at him.

He looked...well, there was no nice way of putting it—he looked damn fuckable.

His hair was perfection, standing up in a way of elegance that looked like it hadn't even been touched with products. He wore an impeccable, expensive suit with a bow tie—very James Bond of him. His dark eyes were smouldering, and despite the fact that I was sure he knew I was angry with him, he was smiling nonetheless. I shouldn't have expected otherwise, after all, this was Kol.

"Aren't you a little old to be hitting on me?" I shot back, grabbing my glass and turning around.

"I've always liked younger girls." He didn't turn with me, he chose to look at my profile. "I'm glad you came, you look simply ravishing."

"I didn't come for you." I said, much too quickly.

He laughed. "Oh I'm sure you did Lana, let's not kid ourselves. You wish to interrogate me, I'm not stupid."

"Good one."

"You should be nicer to me," he stepped in front of me, he was so tall. "I am your dance partner after all." He winked at me. "I'll be right back."

I watched him walk away, partially stunned by how quick he was at anticipating me. Surely I wasn't that obvious that I was only here to get some answers. I frowned and tried to follow him, but stopped near the Salvatores once I saw that Kol was joining his siblings on the grand steps of the Mikaelson manor. The railings of the staircase were decorated with beautiful lights, making the Original Vampires seem like Angels.

A woman came down the stairs at the exact moment each sibling stood on the steps. She was older than all of them. This, I thought quickly, definitely had to be their mother. Naturally, she was gorgeous.

"Welcome," Elijah said looking like a King. "Thank you for joining us...you know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I sighed, watching people disperse—Damon making a grab for Elena, and Kol gracefully moving to the crowd, avoiding Damon's glare before reaching me. He put out his hand and waited for me to place mine in his.

"Come on Angel." He grinned, his eyes sparkling like the Devil. I couldn't help smiling; the reference finally made sense to me.

I put my hand in his, wishing I had chosen to wear gloves like Caroline had. Since I didn't, the rush of electricity I got from his fingers swept through my body. I tried to remain calm as he wound our arms together, leading me to the ballroom where we commenced our dance.

As we stood in line, I avoided Damon and Elena's gaze once the dance began. Caroline however, sent me a weary glance as if she was saying _don't worry, I'm right there with you_. I smiled at her softly as she crossed over with Klaus, Kol and I taking the same, constructed dance steps that everyone else was.

"So," Kol said as we began to dance face to face. "What do you wish to know?"

"I rather not discuss this here, in a room full of ears." I said with dignity. "Especially since I'm trying to concentrate on not making a fool of myself."

"Don't be ridiculous," he smiled. "You dance beautifully."

"Not as well as you." I said bitterly.

"Well darling let's be honest, there's a many of things I'm greater at. I've been alive long enough to learn a thing or two." He laughed, twirling me. "You know," he said slowly. "My mother was up on the staircase with me."

"I figured." I said honestly. "She's very pretty."

"She wishes to meet you." he said suddenly. "Preferably before you and I have our little chat."

"Oh," I said, completely caught off guard. "All right, when?"

"When the dance is over, I presume." He grinned again, returning to his playful side. "You know, I know you won't believe me, but my interests in you have changed considerably."

"You're right, I don't believe you."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Then tell me Angel, why have I not already drained you of your blood if my intentions were not pure?"

"You tell me," I murmured, lowering my voice. "I told you I don't want to talk about this here."

"Well I do," he said seriously. "I have a feeling that when we are alone you'll get a little out of hand with your words, and perhaps I, in turn will get a little too angry."

"Is that your fatal flaw then?" I asked immediately, not being able to restrain myself. "Damon said that vampires have heightened emotions. Is yours anger?"

"No, my flaw is my recklessness. I do what I want, when I want and don't give a damn about the rest of it," he tilted his head lightly. "I suppose you could say that's what brought me here. It seems however, that my years of killings have finally caught up with me, and as it turns out I cannot kill the one person I had wanted to kill the most."

So I was right, I thought immediately. All this, all the sweet chats, the kisses, it was all for my blood. All Kol wanted was whatever protection my blood would give to him. My heart sank deep to my stomach; even though I had expected the answer, I was broken.

That was all I had needed to hear. Thankfully, the music had ended at the same moment by a gift from the heavens. So my walking away from Kol in a hurry did not seem all that peculiar. Although, perhaps the tear that cascaded down my face was a small clue.

To my great surprise, it was not Damon or Elena who had intervened in my running off, but another Mikaelson. The strong hand of Elijah gripped my elbow. Klaus was by his side, and Caroline was only a foot behind him.

"What did he do?" Klaus hissed, looking angry beyond all reason.

"Nothing," I said quickly. I did not want to cause the family feud.

Elijah turned to Klaus and said quickly, "Go about your business. Leave Kol be. I will take Lana to mother." The King offered me his arm and I wound mine through his. Somehow, around Elijah it was easy to forget I was with a vampire.

As we walked up the stairs I couldn't help but turn my head a little to marvel at him. He was impossibly beautiful. I knew, that this man's outside appearance reflected what was on the inside.

"You are very kind." I murmured. "More than the rest of them."

Elijah smiled kindly at me as we reached the top floor. "I am a man of honor Lana. I wish to give you all of the truth that you seek, even about my brother." He knocked on a door three times before kissing my hand gently.

I grinned as he walked away when the door opened, revealing the Mikaelson mother.

"Welcome," she said with a bare trace of a smile. She stepped aside to allow me to enter. "Come in."

I did as was told and took a seat on the couch, desperate for the need to rest my feet. She sat across from me, looking like she had stepped out of a magazine.

"Lana Gilbert." The woman said. "I am Esther Mikaelson, head of this family."

I nodded my head. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said honestly. She seemed very serene. "I must ask, why did you want to see me?"

"Straight to the point," Esther smiled. "I wanted to see the only Nephilim in front of me, or at least, the only Nephilim we have found. What my children say to me is one thing, seeing it in front of me is another. I thought it was important to share my part of the story with you about my son Kol."

"Oh," I slumped my shoulders. I should have known this wouldn't be a happy trip.

"You know," she stood up and began to pace around the room. "Originally, we were all going to let him kill you."

"Lucky me."

"The plan was to lie low, get you cornered, and then I agreed with Kol that he could have his way with you. It was Elijah and Klaus who suggested otherwise. Rebekah too, but mostly for her own selfish reasons in the beginning—you see, my daughter misses her humanity. High school for her is the best thing in the world."

"Why didn't Elijah and Klaus want my death?"

"Well, I was told Klaus told you the truth of his reasoning. He has a special spot for hybrids. As for Elijah, he, Klaus and Rebekah are their own threesome inside this family. They traveled together away from us for centuries, and Elijah would not betray his brothers. His morals are too high for such things. Whatever Klaus wanted, Elijah would do his best to deliver. Yet, Klaus treats Elijah like a master." She smiled fondly. "It's an interesting relationship, those two. Of course, Kol, does what he wishes and doesn't think of the consequences, which is why he enrolled in the school. What he did not count on was the feelings he would develop towards you."

"Mother—" Kol's sudden voice surprised me and made me jump. My heart which had been beating furiously fast at all this sudden information only quickened further when I looked around in the doorway. He stood there, his humor gone, looking a little frayed. "I would prefer if I discussed this with Lana."

Esther however, ignored him. "Why are you dirty?"

"Got into a little spat with Damon Salvatore." He muttered, closing the subject. "Some privacy mother?"

Esther nodded and left us quickly. Kol shut the door while I stared furiously at the couch in front of me. The situation right now was entirely different from downstairs in the ballroom. At least there had been people there. Here, I was vulnerable.

"Is it true?" I closed my eyes as she spoke, not bearing to see what expression he would wear with his answer. "Is it true what she says? That your feelings have changed?"

"Well," I only heard his words and his footsteps, still keeping my eyes shut. "I tried to tell you that downstairs before you made your grand entrance, which by the way is the reason why Damon and I got into our little fallout—but alas," I heard him sit on the couch opposite me. "It was too be expected I suppose. You can open your eyes Angel."

I did, and was glad that he had chosen the couch across me. "What made you change your mind?" I murmured.

"Those scars." He looked at my exposed wrists. "When my mind caught the tenor of yours the moment blood was spilt, back when I was in Switzerland, I had not known the cause. It is a weird sensor that connects a vampire to the Angel blood, but it is there nonetheless. However, I am not psychic or telepathic, I had not known how the blood had spilt. So when I came to Mystic falls, I followed your scent to Alaric's classroom, knowing very well I was in the wrong class. I could have killed you then, but chose to wait. Seeing you for the moment was enough. I'd have plenty of other times to kill you. then, when we bumped into each other, I saw your scars, and when I realized why I had been drawn here in the first place—your blood suddenly became much more important than before, but not for the same reasons." Kol was so serious now that it made me scared. I wasn't used to so much truth coming out all at once. "I immediately wanted to help you." he said slowly, his eyes refusing to look away from me. "Unlike most vampires, I do believe in a God, and in this belief I feel it my duty to help those who do not have the power to help themselves."

"So I'm just a broken toy." I hadn't known tears were flowing—Christ almighty, what was with me crying. How pathetic I thought. "A broken, hybrid orphan."

"No," he said getting up. He walked over quickly and sat next to me, taking my hand and kissing it firmly. "You are beautiful, and kind. You are a temptation to me, yes," he admitted with sorrow. "But resisting you will be my greatest challenge and my greatest success. You Angel, are my redemption, and if you will let me, I will be your savior."

I couldn't help myself then. Breaking apart completely, I leaned in to kiss Kol's lips, holding him so close—we kissed like we were dying.


	9. Caroline Forbes

_Dear Diary, _

_I hope you aren't fed up of my story just yet—the evolution between Kol and me and all this business about my humanity and my death. _

_We are reaching that point of what will bring me there, so bare with me as I continue to write on your pages, telling you my story. _

_So, where did we leave off..._

* * *

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." I voiced my concern to Alaric as we stood in the forest, a few days after Kol and I had sealed our deal with a kiss at the Mikaelson ball.

Alaric was wearing little, just shorts with a tank top and had a number of weapons at his feet. His hair was pushed back by a bandanna, ready to begin my day of training. I was dressed exactly the same as him, deciding to turn to the old phrase: monkey see, monkey do.

"Don't be such a girl." He said, putting on fingerless gloves. "Klaus said that training you will awaken the Nephilim inside you."

"What's there to awaken?" I mumbled.

"Incredible strength, speed and natural fighting skills," he paused, giving me a skeptical look. "I don't know what the problem is, you're the one who suggested this." He bent down to pick up the bow and arrow, making sure everything was in good condition.

"Well I'm having second thoughts." I said quickly.

"Yes, I've noticed." He put it down and picked up a long sword next. "Look, either way, with everything you just found out, the world you've just been brought into—learning about all this will do you some good."

"It's not like I'm in danger." I mumbled.

Alaric grinned and threw me some gloves. "You live in Mystic Falls Lana, you're always in danger."

* * *

About five hours later, far past lunch, I collapsed on my bed—freshly showered but tired and sore all over. Every inch of me was sore, every piece of me felt broken. Yet, in this, I had to admit, the training was already beginning to have an effect on me. It was truly remarkable.

We had started out with easy things, cardio work or strength endurance. To my great surprise it took a long time for me to run out of breath. Alaric said that it was probably because of my Nephilim qualities. Concerning running, so long as I pushed myself every day to run a little bit more than the day before, my Nephilim speed would kick in. Strength was exactly the same. I lifted things I had no idea I'd ever be able to do, and like running, I would have to train every day to get where I needed to be.

While all this didn't tire me out, it was the weapons training that did me in. I practiced with a sword, bow, axe, dagger (which is surprisingly more difficult to use rather than a sword) and hand to hand combat. Alaric obviously beat me every single time with every single weapon, but for a beginner, I wasn't so bad. My reflexes were surprisingly good, and if I concentrated hard enough I could see the weapons coming at me. It was like time itself slowed down for just a few moments, long enough for me to think out a move. Still, I wasn't awakened fully as a Nephilim, so I was still extremely tired.

Unfortunately, the rest I needed would not come to me.

"Get up," Rebekah barged in my room—Jenna had officially invited all of the Originals, including Finn into our home even though I rarely saw Finn or Esther regardless. "We're going out."

"I'm stealing you," she said happily, running around my room with her vampire speed, packing my things. "Jenna already said I could. Of course, I had to run it by _Damon_ the over protective fool, but you're coming over for the weekend! A slumber party!" she was speaking very loud, very much unlike Rebekah. I knew that she had missed out on some things for a while, but this was very unlike her.

I sat up in bed and narrowed my eyebrows, surveying her. "Why are you kidnapping me?"

Rebekah sighed and came over to my bed, whispering in my ear. "I'm not, Kol is. But be quiet about it, Damon thinks the boys have gone away for a weekend trip."

"So they just plan on staying inside for two days?"

"It's really not a bother," Rebekah shrugged, zipping up my sports bag. "Come on, let's go, car is running down in front."

I followed her willingly enough, knowing I would be insane not to do otherwise. A weekend away from everybody, just Kol and myself would be nothing short of heaven. With quick goodbyes made around the house to my family, with a long speech from Damon about being safe (in every literal way), I got in the passenger seat of Rebekah's car, and drove off with her.

The music was low, and Rebekah was in interrogation mode. "So, do you really like my brother?"

"You Originals all get very straight to things don't you?" I laughed shaking my head. "Well you know I do." Which was the truth, when she wasn't cheerleading, Rebekah spent most of her time with Kol and I. I had grown to like her considerably, knowing her second best after Kol of the siblings. Despite her fierce personality on first appearance, Rebekah was a very sensitive girl. I thought without a doubt that of all her siblings, she and Elijah were definitely the most human.

"Well I'm still adjusting," she said with a small smile. "It's the first time in a thousand years that the little man whore decided to settle down."

Astonished, I tried not to sound too eager to hear more. "He never settled down?"

"Not once. He fancied himself a regular playboy, which let's be honest, with his charm and good looks, he was. He got what he wanted, when he wanted and very much like the Kol you know, didn't give a damn about the rest." She looked at me for a moment and then frowned, rolling her eyes before redirecting her vision back towards the road. "Don't be such a sour puss Lana."

"I'm not," but I barely argued—I knew what my face looked like. I was horribly discouraged. I could just imagine the type of girls Kol had been with throughout his time. They were probably all way prettier than I was, smarter and much more exciting. To this day, not that I had known him for particularly long as it was, I still didn't quite understand what Kol found so beautiful about me.

"He's lived a thousand years," Rebekah explained kindly. "I'm quite sure if you had been in a similar situation you wouldn't be short of lovers either."

"That's true," I waved my hands stupidly in front of me as we pulled into the main lot of the Manor. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm done."

"He's with you now," Rebekah reassured me as she reached into the backseat, grabbing my stuff. "What happened in the past doesn't matter anymore."

I nodded in agreement, knowing it was stupid to focus on it. I took my things from Rebekah and followed us inside the Manor, where the door was open gracefully by Elijah.

"Good evening Lana," Elijah took my things and set them on the floor, closing the door after Rebekah walked in. "Dinner is ready on the table."

"Hi Elijah," I smiled.

"Come," he said leading me to the dining area.

When we walked in, my jaw dropped. The long table was set beautifully for eight places. Everything was in its finest form of china, incredible looking roast in the middle of the table, three different types of vegetables, and a plate of potatoes on each end of the table.

"Holy fu—"

"_Lana_," said a relieved voice.

As if things did not already astonish me, _Caroline Forbes_ walked in the dining room, looking beautiful in a yellow sundress with a jean jacket on top. "Sorry," she said quickly to Elijah and Rebekah. "Need to talk to her."

"Caroline?" I was stick in shock. She led me to the main entrance, in front of the beautiful staircase. "What? How? Why?"

"Right now, you are about to be sworn to secrecy." She said urgently, pointing a perfect manicured fingernail at me. "You cannot tell _anyone_ I am here tonight."

"But why?" I asked.

She looked pained to tell me, but lowering her voice, as if the people in the house didn't already know why she was here, she told me, "I'm with Klaus."

"SHUT. UP!"

"Lana!" Caroline exclaimed, exasperated.

I couldn't stop smiling. "How did this even happen?"

"That's for another day. Look Lana, _no one knows_." Her eyes were full of desperation. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Okay, okay, don't worry." I reassured her. Still though, I couldn't stop smiling. "Does this make us friends?"

Caroline smiled. "Shut up." She muttered, and I followed her back into the living room.

Once we sat, Caroline ended up across from me, and the other Mikaelson's came into the room. It came to no surprise to me that Elijah and Esther each took a seat at the end of the table. Caroline sat between Klaus and Finn where I sat between Kol and Rebekah.

How interesting I thought suddenly. All my life, in a normal environment, surrounded by people who I presumed to be normal as well, I had always felt out of place. Now, I was a Nephilim in a room full of vampires and one original witch and for the first time in my life, I actually knew what it felt like to be comfortable with others.

I felt happy.

Everyone helped themselves to the abundance of food, drinking and talking and laughing. I didn't say much, instead observing the vampires around me. Finn was quiet but spoke much to his mother. They looked to be quiet close from what I was able to see. Elijah's eyes were very much for Klaus the entire evening, even when his words were directed elsewhere. I found it very sweet for Elijah to look upon Klaus with such happiness, such pride in a brother. He seemed so genuinely pleased that Klaus was here with Caroline.

As for Klaus, well, I had never seen a man so infatuated. Kol, I knew, liked me a lot, but his feelings were often covered with arrogance. Of course, we had our serious moments, but Kol was playful by nature and preferred things to stay that way. For me, that worked out very well since most of my life had been much too serious, so a fun vampire boyfriend was a good fix for me.

Klaus though, the way he looked at Caroline was so intimate, it made me want to look away, like I was intruding. When she spoke, he watched her lips move, not in a lustful way but more of an entranced way. As if he was mesmerized by how words sounded when they came from her. The stolen looks they passed with each other, he devoured, a most beautiful smile overtaking his face—even more so when she laughed. His eyes sparkled like wildfire when Caroline laughed.

"So," Caroline looked at me. "How did your training with Alaric go this morning?"

"It was all right," I shrugged as I finished off my plate. "It was very long, I can't feel my legs."

Kol grinned. "I can think of a better reason for you not to feel your legs."

Elijah shook his head, while Esther scolded her son. "_Kol_!" she waved her fork at him. "Manners."

Kol put his hands up in defeat. "Sorry mother."

I redirected a question back to Caroline. "Wait, if the town things the Mikaelson's went away for a trip—where are you right now?"

Caroline smiled. "I told my mom I was watching a movie with Elena and I told Elena I was bonding with my mom tonight. Neither one will call me, so I'm safe."

I grinned. "Well played Caroline, well played."

* * *

After dessert and quick goodbyes to Caroline, Kol had led me up to his bedroom. I had resisted at first, feeling completely inappropriate, but once Kol assured me that his mother didn't think we'd sleep apart, it made no sense to put me in the guest room. I said goodnight to everyone around before following Kol to his bedroom.

Kol's bedroom did not surprise me.

His bed was unmade, his desk against the open window littered with open books, like he was doing research. Paintings hung on his wall, looking expensive and lavish, and his closet full of his clothes was open, messy but organized enough for someone to still find what they were looking for.

"This art is beautiful," I murmured, walking up to one of a garden.

"Nik does them," Kol said, I heard him moving around his room behind me. "He does so many and then has nowhere to put them so we take our favorites and hang them in our rooms."

"He's very talented." I said, turning, trying not to be caught off guard with Kol's sudden change in clothes.

He wore only dark red pajama bottoms. He was barefoot and bare-chested—and his chest was certainly a sight to behold. His chest was flat, which was good for me as I didn't like my men to be overly muscular anyway, but he was still lean. Definitely fit, not an irregular thing about him.

"Relax darling, I can hear your heartbeat from here." he laughed. "I wish I could read your mind."

"Thank God you can't."

"Well?" he waved his hand at me. "Aren't you going to change?"

"Oh," I mumbled. "Right. Can you turn around?" I motioned with my finger.

Kol grinned and did as he was told. "All right, just this once."

When he turned, I got undressed and dressed as quick as I could. I put on my short black shorts with a white tank top, deciding to leave my bra on instead of removing it as I usually did.

"Okay," I squeaked.

Before I could react, Kol had moved with inhuman speed, and his lips were on me. A second later, and I was crushed beneath him on his bed. His tongue was rough with mine, his arms trapping me on my sides. He growled and bit my lip, making me whimper in pleasure as his gorgeous eyes held mine, his hand trailing above the waistband of my shorts.

His lips moved to my collarbone, he sucked, bit and ran his tongue along my sharp edges, savouring me. It was wild, and passionate.

"Kol," I breathed.

"Mm..." he ran his nose up along my neck, inhaling my scent.

"I want...I want you to bite me..."

Immediately, Kol froze. He sat up slowly, unnaturally slow for a vampire and I followed, crossing my legs. His knees were tucked under him and his hands were fanned out on his thighs. His face was pure confusion and his breaths were coming so slow that it looked like he had forgotten how to breathe.

"You don't know what you're saying." He shook his head.

He was probably right. "I trust you."

"I could _kill _you." he shook his head.

I frowned at him. "Kol, you're a thousand years old and you're telling me you can't exercise some restraint?"

"Your blood is different." He argued quickly. "You have Angel blood in you."

"Tell you what," I rubbed my hand over his shoulder. "When you feed, just look at me the whole time. Remember that it's me."

He raised an eyebrow, moving closer. "Why do you want this?"

To be honest, I really didn't know. A few answers whirled in my head for a moment, thinking about how much closer it would make us if he took some of my blood from me. It would connect us, not in bodies but in souls. At least, that's what my romantic side thought of me. Another part of me was just an overly sexual teenager who thought a cool fetish like that would be interesting to try out. So, I simply shrugged and waited for him to work out whatever thoughts he was having inside his head.

Kol closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly for a few seconds before regaining himself. "I do not want to scare you."

I couldn't contain my excitement. "It's okay, I held out my wrist."

Kol looked away from the scars for a moment, like it hurt him emotionally to see them.

"Look at me." I whispered.

So he did, and I watched.

Kol's eyes turned red slowly, and pronounced veins became visible under his eyes, like tiny little snakes. He opened his mouth and I saw his canines turn into real fangs. I gasped, relishing in the fact of how beautiful this man was before me. He was not a demon, not a monster, but truly, a man. I had never seen him more alive before now.

Slowly, he lifted my wrist to his mouth, not once breaking our contact. I did not flinch or wince when his fangs pierced my skin, for I had endured much worse. Kol began to drink, and the feeling was indescribable.

On a normal basis, a vampire taking blood from a human is painful. Yet, somehow, because this was Kol, and because he was being so gentle—I was incredibly turned on. Our eyes did not waver, but I saw that Kol's eyes were beginning to close. He was getting so much pleasure from this. I felt my core throb when he moaned in delight, his hands grabbing my wrist tighter. After a few seconds he let go, blood dripping down his lips to his chin, but his red eyes nor his fangs disappeared.

We wanted each other so bad.

Kol growled, and moved on top of me, pushing me down roughly with a hand. He ripped off my shorts, tearing the fabric like paper and his head shot down to my lacy underwear. He kissed the fabric, making me moan, knowing his fangs were still out. This was intense.

He moved my underwear out of the way, exposing my wetness to him. Instantly, before he asked me if I was ready or not, he began to massage my womanhood, making me moan loudly.

"_Quiet_," he hissed, his hand moving to my mouth. Under his warm hand I moaned loudly as slowly Kol inserted two fingers inside me. I bit down on his hand, so I wouldn't scream, and he grinned widely at his, biting down on my thigh. My scream intensified, and his hand tightened—but I felt him smiling as he took blood from my leg—two fingers inserted inside me at the same time. The pleasure of it all was blowing my mind. I closed my eyes and rocked my hips to his fingers, feeling Kol remove his fangs. He took off his hand and silenced me with a bloody kiss but I was messy this time around. I was too busy sighing and whimpering in pleasure in his mouth.

"Come on now Angel," he whispered in my ear, the red leaving his eyes. His fingers began to move faster, with a speed I knew only vampires had.

My release was the most impeccable thing I had ever felt in my entire life. It was literally _pure bliss_. As I breathed heavily from the climatic ending, Kol bandaged up my wrist and my thigh, but I saw that he too could not refrain from smiling. He got under the blankets with me and kissed my forehead.

"Next time," I whispered. "It's my turn to pleasure you."

Kol laughed. "You got it Angel."

Little did I know at the time, that our moment of heaven was being intruded on by a hidden pair of eyes, looking at us from a tree near the window—unseen by any of the Originals.


	10. Sunrise

_Dear Diary, _

_The end is almost near of my story, but this is when things really start to take a turn for the worst. To whoever is reading this, I'm sure you're all wondering about the person outside the window in the previous entry I wrote. Obviously having someone acting like a creeper while you and your boyfriend are getting intimate isn't my idea of a good night. _

_I hope you're not too bored of everything I'm writing, but it's important you get all the facts before you judge me for whatever decision I decide to make in the end. Or maybe, I just need to see everything in writing before I make the right decision for me._

_Well, here we go..._

* * *

"Wake up," Kol soothed.

"Leave me alone," I murmured. I didn't open my eyes, because judging from the way my body was reacting to this intrusion on my sleep; it definitely wasn't a good hour to be awake. Not to mention there was no light hitting my closed lids at the moment, so I really didn't deserve this.

"I want to show you something," he pressed. "It's important."

"I'm sure it isn't." I buried my face in his pillow, hoping he would get the message and leave me alone to rest. Unfortunately, what I wanted and Kol's intentions were never quite on the same wave length. So, I was promptly removed of the covers that had enclosed me like a cocoon and was forced by two pushy hands to sit up. I, however, being my stubborn self, refused to open my eyes. It seemed to be the good decision to do so, since it allowed Kol to get what he wanted and for me to slip between the unconscious world and the conscious one.

Kol wrapped the blanket around me securely, picking me up in his arms. The warmth of him was surprising as I had always thought vampires to be cold creatures. I didn't complain about it though, I liked Kol just the way he was. So, I curled into his chest and allowed him to walk with me in his arms, not bothering to check where he was going. As much as I wished we were asleep in his bed, I didn't really care where we were, so long as I was with him.

That was until, the cold air hit me. Then, I opened my eyes.

"Are you nuts?" I yelled, hitting his chest. I tried to curl deeper into him, as if he would mold to me. "Jesus Christ!"

"Stop complaining," he set me down on my feet, the cold stones of the pathway to his house sending shivers up my body. His arm circled around my waist, and with his free hand he ran a hand through his already messy hair before pointing ahead of him. "Look." He murmured with a serene smile.

I followed his finger up ahead, where the trees seemed to magically part in order for Kol and I to watch the sunrise. My earlier annoyance with my rising washed away immediately, but not for the pure beauty of the sunrise—but rather, for the beauty of the person standing next to me. Sure, the sun was beautiful, I had never seen a proper sunrise, and all the colours blending together was enough to make anyone feel lighthearted. As for me though, what was better than that was looking how the early rays lit up Kol's face, and how his eyes sparkled looking at the sunrise. His handsome face was pointed straight ahead, and his face was split into that signature smile of his. The fact that this boy had taken me outside just to watch the sunrise made my heart warm, who else would do that for a girl?

"Isn't it beautiful?" he sighed. "The sun never quite rises the same way twice. Each time, there is something new to notice."

I didn't respond, for I didn't have a word to say. Kol was always surprising me. Sure, on first judgement, he could look arrogant and reckless, not caring for much beyond himself—which, I had to admit, he was. I was not irrational, I knew liking someone meant acknowledging the things you might not want to. Yet, underneath this relentless exterior he was human, perhaps not as much so as his brothers, but his years of immortality had not completely taken away from him parts of his humanity. Kol appreciated beauty.

"You know," Kol murmured, his arm tightening around me. "It could be like this, just like this, always."

"What do you mean?" I watched him turn around so our faces were in line with each other. He encircled the blanket tighter around me, making sure I was warm.

"We can watch the sun rise every day forever." This didn't sound very much like Kol, so I knew, that we were not playing now, it was going to be one of the times where I would have to take Kol seriously.

"Well," I said sadly, but still with a smile doing my best to keep the mood light. "You can."

"You can too," his disagreement was quick. "You can change..._I _can change you."

To be honest, I knew this conversation was going to happen eventually. You could only be with a vampire for so long before the debate between mortality and immortality would become an issue. I would be a fool to think otherwise. Not to mention, I had already thought of it a number of times. I didn't know the effect it would have on my Nephilim blood, but I would take being a vampire to a pariah any day of the week. On the other hand, drinking human blood and being a victim to wood and the sun was not my idea of a happy day, neither was losing my human emotions.

"Don't you want to save this conversation?" I caressed the side of his face. "Don't you want to spend more time together before we get that serious?"

"I told you Lana, I'm a vampire. We don't do things halfway. I saw you, I wanted you, and so I got you. Now, I want you forever." He said it so nonchalantly that I had to do a double take, wondering how he could mean something so literally.

"Forever is an awfully long time. You might get sick of me."

He chuckled. "Believe me, that won't happen."

"Kol," I leaned in and kissed him softly, the warm heat of the sun finally starting to have an effect on my skin. "Enjoy the moment, right now. Let's get there, when we get there. Let me at least finish high school."

Kol sighed and kissed my forehead, which I took to mean as a sign of agreement. He led me back in the house, where to my great surprise, Klaus was already up and about, dressed and all. He had a cup of tea in his hand with a paintbrush in the other. He smiled as we walked in as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Good morning," he grinned.

I frowned. "Does no one sleep around here?"

Klaus waved his paintbrush at me. "Inspiration my dear, waits for no man." And with that he was off, taking sips of his tea as he made his way to his room where he would paint for god knows how many hours. I had to admit, Caroline was a lucky girl. Klaus was very cultured; I could feel the intelligence coming off him in waves.

"So," Kol brought me to the dining area, pulling out a seat for me. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"He cooks?" I said in mock shock.

"I'm not the best, I admit," he sat next to me. "I was thinking more along the lines of asking mother to cook for us."

"I'm surprised you don't have servants."

"We used too," he laughed. "But Elijah always disliked it. So we got rid of them for his sake. Mother may run the household, but Elijah and Nik are the ones who really make the decisions."

"What about you? What is your function in the family?"

"Well, you know that by now." He grinned. "I'm the rebel. I cause the trouble. Klaus and Elijah clean up my messes, I bicker with my sister and that's just about the extent of it."

"Well, at least you have a function," I sighed. "My function in my family is being invisible."

"Angel," he curled a strand of my short hair around his finger. "Don't sell yourself short. Your family loves you, as all families do. My family is the most dysfunction assemble of people that could live together, but we stick together."

"Family," I nodded, thinking. "Except, I'm not related to any of them."

"Klaus is my half brother," he told me. "That doesn't make him any less of a brother than Elijah. You have been through a lot with your family, but blood does not make you family. Bonds do. Damon loves you," he kissed my forehead. "As much as I don't exactly like him, he cares for you deeply. Alaric, Elena, your aunt and your brother...they all adore you. You've just had trouble seeing it."

"Well," I sighed, my hands on his chest. "Ever since you came into my life, my views on many things have changed." I tapped my stomach.

"That's what I'm here for Angel." His eyes sparkled, his admiration for me pouring off him.

"I got that feeling." I admitted. I stood up from the chair and smiled. "I'll just go get dressed; I'll be down in a minute."

"Are pancakes good?" he asked with a smile.

"Perfect." I kissed his lips again before running my hands along his jaw, taking a slow moment to feel his skin under my fingertips. I grinned like an idiot, feeling like a fool falling desperately in love with this boy, and left before I could say something stupid.

I went up the stairs, walking back into Kol's room, taking off the blanket and rummaging through my things. Even though I had slept over, I didn't fancy going to an Original breakfast with short shorts and a tank top. As I was looking through my things, I heard the door close.

"Kol," I shook my head, turning around. "The pancakes are going to burn if you—Finn? What are you doing?"

"Please be quiet." Finn fixed his jacket, taking a few steps forward. "I will warn you in advance, if you say a word, or try to run I will kill you in a split second."

"Finn, what's going on?" I was making a play towards my bag, where Alaric had packed me a dagger. Never be without a weapon, he had told me, in Mystic Falls, you never know what can happen. Although, I didn't think a simple dagger would kill an Original, and as far as I knew, they couldn't be killed by a simple piece of wood either. This was definitely not working out in my favor.

"I said be quiet," he snapped. "I do not wish my brothers to hear you."

Normally, I would have objected. However, in terms of the recent situation I figured that I couldn't exactly fight off anything, much less an Original vampire. So, I stood there quiet, watching Finn open the bedroom door quietly, in which another man walked in—a man I didn't know. His hair was white-blonde, slicked back. He was skinny, rich looking with a tailored suit. He fixed his cuffs as we walked in, smiling politely at Finn. Behind him was Esther, who for the first time since I had seen her, looked very cold and indifferent towards me. She whispered something in Finn's ear; he nodded and opened the door for his mother who walked out of the room again.

The man surveyed me, his eyes seeming to move from each strand of hair on my head down to my toes, like he had never seen a girl before.

"Hello," his voice was ancient in a different way from the vampires I had come to know. He sounded slightly Italian, but I wasn't sure enough about the way he spoke to be sure. "Lana, the Nephilim, am I correct?" So, maybe he had seen a girl, but perhaps what he hadn't seen was a Nephilim. I didn't think he was a vampire, as vampires I had come across up to know were very blunt and got their point across immediately. This man was different, much more powerful especially for since he seemed to be in charge here over an Original vampire and an Original witch.

I nodded.

"Good," he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back more than it already was. "I need you to do something for me Lana." He came closer to me, his blue eyes tinted with a sickly evil. "I need you to come with me."

Obviously, I would not go over easily. I may not know much concerning anything that had to do with fighting besides a few moments of fighting with Alaric, but I did know that that if someone tried to kidnap me I should try to fight back. "Who are you?" I took a step back.

The man sighed. "I thought Finn had warned you about talking." He snapped his fingers, a whirl of wind flew past me and the world was gone.


	11. Heaven's Fire

The moment I woke, I observed my surrounding. This was definitely not a time to panic; this was a time for thought. For starters, I was locked to a chair, my hands and feet handcuffed to the large throne. They ached considerably, some kind of substance in the metal burning my skin every time I tried to move. The dungeon I was in was dimly lit by torches that hung themselves off the walls. Other than that, I was unharmed.

_Okay_, I thought slowly, _breathe in and out. Kol will come for you._

"Well," a voice said as the dungeon door opened. "That is my hope."

The blonde man walked in with a chair, leaving the door open behind him. He walked up to me and placed the chair in front of me, sitting on it. He crossed one slim leg over the other and intertwined his fingers together over his legs, surveying me.

"Can..." my voice sounded so small compared to his. "Can you read my mind?"

"Oh yes." He smiled. "It is one of my gifts as an Angel."

"An Angel," I breathed. "As in..."

"Right from heaven," he smiled. "I patrol the earth on God's terms, I am the law." He ran a hand through his hair before reaching inside his jacket to take out a cigarette. He lit it up smoothly before taking a long drag from it. "My name is Lucien."

"What do you want with me?"

"It's quite the story—ah ah, don't move so much my dear," he pointed at my hands that twisted inside the constraints. "Those cuffs were formed of heavenly fire, they are every man's weakness, human or not. Move too much and they'll cut right through."

I stopped moving completely, still in slight shock that I had an Angel right in front of me. This wasn't exactly what I had pictured for an Angel in looks or in this cruel action. Yet, I was surprisingly calm. I figured freaking out would only result in some kind of torture as they did in television. Keeping quiet and choosing words carefully was my best bet in this situation.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Well Lana, it is really a very unfortunate situation." He sighed dramatically. "I would have never even come for you had it not been for Kol Mikaelson. You, are simply caught in the crossfire." He stared at me. "I know he took blood from you, I saw it happen."

I nearly threw up. "You _saw_?"

"Oh yes." He switched the position of his legs. "You see, I've been hunting Kol Mikaelson down since he killed the Angel. Regardless that it was a Fallen Angel, committing a murder against someone of that much importance needs to be dealt with. So, first and foremost, I began my hunt for Kol. That was until I learned upon my search throughout Europe that there was another broken law that needed to be dealt with. You, Lana, are that broken law."

"Broken law?" I mumbled. "I haven't even had time to try drugs yet."

"I speak of the laws of heaven," Lucien explained patiently. "Nephilim are an abomination in the eyes of God. The Angels were banished from heaven for not only having intercourse with women, but for producing creatures like you. Apparently, Mystic Falls is full of creatures that shouldn't exist: witches, vampires, werewolves, hybrids and a Nephilim."

My eyebrows furrowed together. "You plan on killing us all?"

"I do," he said simply. "Needless to say, you all will march straight off to hell where you belong. Esther and Finn however will receive my blessing and will be allowed passage into heaven when their death comes at the very end. Don't look at me so rudely Lana; I've informed them of this."

"That's not why I'm giving you a dirty look."

"Don't be so upset, you had to know this was coming. It is unnatural."

"You're unnatural too," I shot back.

"No Lana, I'm of heaven. I come from paradise." He paused, listening to something that I couldn't hear. "Well, looks like Finn has returned to me. Excuse me won't you?"

"No need sir," Finn walked in the room with Esther right behind him. "No point in troubling yourself." In Finn's hand was a very large stake that seemed like it had been drowned in a white powder.

"So this is it?" Lucien did not move from his chair. "The White Oak Stake?"

Finn nodded. "The only thing that could properly kill an Original, but I am afraid it was the only one I could find. Niklaus hides his weapons very well."

Lucien grinned, "Does he not trust his family."

Esther's head was high. "He is a half born, he has always felt different from his other brothers and sister about his origin. The stakes are a precaution, he worries that one day his family will turn on him."

"Well," Lucien waved his hand at the two of them. "He's a smart man."

I looked at Esther, my eyes pleading for her to have mercy. "How could you do this to your own family?"

Esther didn't look troubled in the slightest. "My family was created when they shouldn't have been, and now, they must die. They are monsters, and I, who have created them must also pay the price."

Lucien tilted his head and looked at me. "Well, it's time I send out word about your capture."

* * *

As it turned out Lucien was not the only Angel around. He had god knows how many other Angels under his guard, his followers. One stood in the dungeon with me, while two guarded the entrance. As for the others I had not known where they had gone. How many hours had passed, I couldn't know, but one thing was for sure, I was reaching my limit.

"Please," I said to the Angel again for the fifth time. "I _really_ need to go."

It's not like I was lying. I really did have to go. A woman can only keep her bladder contained for so long.

"You can let her." Lucien came back in, with a key in his hand. He gave it to the Angel. "Your saviors are on their way, quite a few more than I expected." Then he was gone.

The Angel came to undo my cuffs, not saying a word. I let out a hissing noise as my injuries were welcomed by the cool air, my wrists and ankles red and burnt—my wrists more so. It would be painful to walk, that was for sure.

Thankful that I was at least being allowed to go to the bathroom, I didn't object to the tight grip on my arm as he took me out of the dungeon. Judging from the way the structure was built, we definitely had to be in some kind of underground cellar.

As we walked along the echoing halls, we passed another door, with two Angels keeping guard on it again. I tried to listen in as I passed, wondering if perhaps Lucien was inside, when I heard a shrill voice scream and a loud cry.

"_Why are you doing this to me?_"

I breathed in. "Caroline."

A gun shot went off, and another scream ripped through the hall.

"Keep moving." He grunted, bringing me to the bathroom. He shoved me inside, and while I did what I had to do, thoughts whirled through my head.

Caroline being here made complete sense. If Lucien had seen me and Kol, he had definitely seen Caroline at least leaving the manor. Knowing that she belonged to one of them, she was another piece of bait. That was already two Originals coming to our rescue. It was no question that Elijah would follow Klaus wherever he went, and from Lucien' all too happy tone of the number of people whom were coming to save me, it was a safe bet that Damon would be joining the mission. As for Rebekah, Alaric, Tyler, Bonnie and Stefan, I could not be sure. In all truth, I hoped they wouldn't come, I rather keep them all safe and have myself leave the world. It would be a much better result.

It wasn't hard to figure out why Caroline and I were separated either—they wanted the group to split up. Klaus and Elijah would go for Caroline while Damon and Kol would come for me. I had to do something about this.

_Alright,_ I thought, _time to put Alaric's training to use_.

After washing my hands, scrubbing away the dried blood on my wrists and ankles, I jumped up and down a few times, getting myself used to the pain. If I would have to run, I couldn't focus on anything besides escaping.

I breathed in and out slowly, before making my move much faster than I had imagined. I opened the door fast, watching the Angel turn, forcing my eyes to work their magic and see every movement magnified. I brought my hand out and struck my palm right into his nose, intending the nose to smash into the brain. The Angel had unfortunately caught my hand, pressing down on my wrist to cause me pain—I did not scream, I did not want anyone to know what was happening.

Then, another gunshot fired, and I heard Caroline's scream.

I was pushed.

My knee came up to his groin, which even for an Angel that hurt. He faltered and I side stepped, twirling around him like a dance before pick pocketing his sword like a thief, raising it up and smashing his head just enough with the hilt to knock him unconscious. I didn't fancy killing anyone. The threat was enough.

I ran down the hall, turning the corner to where Caroline's dungeon had been. Coming up behind the two guards, I pressed the tip of the sword to one of the Angel's backs.

"Don't move," I snapped.

The Angel did as I was told, so I assumed the swords were made out of heavenly fire. This was, as Lucien said, every beings weakness. I came beside the Angel, who didn't look at all afraid, he was _smiling_. Still, I kept my sword by him, pointing at his ribs, and looking at the other Angel who stood guard with him.

"Open the door." I told the other Angel, holding my captive by his shirt.

The other Angel did as told and opened the dungeon door for me, letting me walk in with my hostage. I gasped at the sight.

Beautiful Caroline was there, and judging from the state of her, she had been captured last night unlike me.

There was blood everywhere.

Her dress was torn and ripped, blood staining her hair, arms and legs—her stomach, her chest. There was so much. She was whimpering, picking the wood out of her skin, assuming those were the gun shots. Her fangs were out, for the Angel in front of her was taunting her with a blood bag.

My hostage spoke. "Oi, we got ourselves a turn of events." He chuckled.

The Angel mocking Caroline turned and laughed. "A little Nephil warrior coming to save the bloodsucker?" he twirled his gun in his hand and pointed it at Caroline's head. He was incredibly close to the bars.

Caroline could kill him.

"Touch the Angel," the gun man said. "And I'll shoot her in the head and stake her in her heart."

"You'll lose your leverage over Klaus." I said quickly. "Lucien would be angry with you."

"I don't give a damn." He slowly began to press on the trigger. "Let him be now."

Thankfully, Caroline somehow understood the message I tried to send her with my eyes, and she used her incredible vampire speed to go to the bars. Although she could not bite the man, she turned him around easily with her incredible strength, using everything she had in her moment of weakness and plunged her heart into his chest. He screamed, and so did I. As a reflex I subconsciously plunged the sword into the Angel next to me.

He roared, staggering back and falling, fire erupting from his side.

"Oh my God," I jumped back, scared. The other guard who had been outside came in looking furious, enormous black wings protruding from his back, his eyes alight from the burning fire from his dying friend.

I ran quickly to the cage, to let Caroline out, who threw the Angel's heart away from her. The body slipped to the floor and I searched it frantically for the keys, throwing Caroline the blood bag in the cage so she could regain her strength. She ripped it open quickly, her eyes red as she sucked it.

Before I could find the keys, a foot collided with my side, sending me back into the wall. I moaned in pain, feeling my ribs crack. The remaining of the three Angels took out his sword and began to walk towards me. I got up, only to be pushed back down again by the force of his foot. He raised the sword and—

His heart was pulled out from his back.

I gasped, moving back into the wall, watching the body fall to the floor, the light in the Angel's eyes disappearing forever. Standing behind him was Damon Salvatore.

"Damon," I breathed.

He shook his head and lifted his finger to his lips, telling me to be silent. Then he tapped his ear and pointed upwards. I understood; there were guards outside, the others were not yet here, and somehow Damon had snuck in. He was going to get us out. He walked over to the dead Angel near Caroline's cage and found the keys quickly, unlocking her.

In a blur Caroline was hugging me, whispering a thank you in my ear. I rubbed her back in sympathy, trying not to think about the torture she had undergone for much longer than I had.

"Come on," Damon whispered. He took both our hands, stepping out of the cellar. We tiptoed our way over to a hole Damon had appeared to make through digging—he sure was creative. Still, I rather get dirty climbing underground rather than take the stairs and make my way into the traps of lord knows how many Angels.

That was until we heard the yelling.

"Fuck me," Damon snapped. "Get the swords." He growled. "They're here."

Caroline ran off and was back with the three swords in a mere instant, handing one to each of us. We went up the stairs that took us back to the light—my eyes adjusting to what I had to look at. Again, I had to do my very best to remain calm.

Kol, Stefan, Alaric and Rebekah were being held by the Angels—swords pointed at their necks and hearts with at least twenty Angels surrounding them. Lucien stood at the front of them, twirling the white oak stake in his hands, Finn and Esther on his right and left flank.

Damon, in the middle of Caroline and I took a fighting stance, his sword in front of him. We followed his movements.

"Well well," Lucien caressed the white oak. "Things just got very interesting."


	12. Katherine

Lucien was smiling. "Well," he walked in a straight horizontal line before turning around and coming back. "What do we do with you three?" he pointed the stake at us while continuing to walk on a straight line. "Three of my men already dead and I haven't even staked an Original yet."

Kol spat on the ground, "What are you waiting for then?" I shot him a warning look. What an idiot, why would he torment the man who clearly had the upper hand here?

"It's not a matter of waiting," Lucien said politely. "Rather a matter of being smart with my moves. I was hoping to get all the Originals here at once, that way the two Salvatore brothers here would die the moment Klaus was killed since he created the bloodline and all."

I faltered. "Why do you need the stake if the swords can kill anyone?" I asked.

He stared at me as if I was stupid. "To be brought down by a sword of an Angel is an immense honor. I will not grant that honor on a creature of the night, little Nephilim." He turned on his heel and walked up to Alaric, leaning over one of the swords that was dangerously close to him. "You are human." He walked around him, looking him up and down. "Why are you here?"

Alaric's voice was strong. "Those two girls you had hostage are my family. Lana is like a daughter to me."

"What is your name?" Lucien asked.

"Alaric,"

"Alaric," Lucien walked back towards the front. "I like you Alaric, you have a good heart. So I will not kill you, but I'm afraid you will have to watch your friends die."

"Enough with the idle chit chat," a voice drawled from up above. "You're boring me."

My heart lifted and my lips cracked into a smile. I turned my head and saw Klaus and Elijah standing in a tree. Elijah was leaning against the bark looking at his nails while Klaus was staring Lucien down with his arms crossed. "Sorry we're late darlings." Klaus said with a smile. He jumped down from the tree and Elijah followed, the two of them walking up on my side. These two certainly had a way of making an entrance.

"Ah," Lucien clapped his hands together. "Now the whole family is here."

"Well mother," Klaus moved in front of the three of us. "I wish I was more surprised by your lack of loyalty to your family."

Esther frowned. "I am doing what is best for humans."

"Is that so?" Elijah murmured. "As I recall, that's what father said as well. And, now, well, he's dead." He surveyed his mother. "Yet his children stand."

Lucien smiled. "Two of which are in danger," he held out his hand, motioning to Kol and Rebekah. "So, the question is, who will make the first move? I have an army, where you two have three incompetent fools."

Klaus smiled. "See, that is where you are horribly wrong. Elijah and I don't get into fights unless we come completely, and fully prepared."

Then, on Klaus' snap of a finger, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena came out from the forest. Jeremy had a crossbow where as Elena had a dagger in her hands. Tyler would not be able to change on the full moon, but he would still be able to fight with his immeasurable strength and speed. Klaus smiled at Lucien, but it was not friendly. "Now we have ourselves a witch and a werewolf followed by two humans who have been trained by that man—" Klaus pointed at Alaric before extending his arms. "So, by all means, try and take us."

Lucien's smile had finally left his face. Now he didn't look so serene, instead, he looked like a man content with watching the world burn. He pointed back at Kol and the others. "One word from me and those swords go plunging through their hearts."

Elijah took a step forward, a serene type of anger washing over the battlefield. "As an Angel you are required to be honorable in your fighting." The King murmured, slipping his hands into his pockets, completely calm with the psycho before him. "So, pass them over, and if it is a fight you want then it is a fight you shall receive."

Lucien shook his head. "I will not go by the ways of a vampire!" he exclaimed in rage.

Elijah looked to Kol. "Well then," was all he said.

Kol nodded and smiled, his eyes turning red. "Let's begin," he finished for Elijah. He quickly ducked under all the swords with his inhuman speed, broke an Angel's arm, grabbing the sword and taking off the head immediately. The body burst into flames upon the sword's touch.

All chaos broke loose.

Damon went straight for Alaric, saving him before the swords could mark him. Rebekah and Stefan broke loose, becoming their own team. That, is what seemed like would have to happen. I made my way towards Kol as everybody took a partner—Klaus and Elijah joined forces while Caroline ran over to Jeremy, Elena and Tyler helping them immediately.

It was a clash of swords. Wings burst out of bodies left right and center; Bonnie and Esther were throwing spells at each other, while each protecting their own. I was doing the best I could, but I was growing weaker by the second. The heavenly fire handcuffs had seriously damaged me. My ankles were begging to give out, and the sword was becoming much too heavy for my wrists to keep up. So Kol had to keep saving me, blocking attacks here and there. Not much killing was going on, as everyone seemed skilled enough to keep themselves alive—even Elena and Jeremy.

Lucien and Klaus were head to head; Klaus had ripped out the heart of an Angel but was still weaponless, looking for ways to get around the Angel. I imagined that the Angel had an improved sense of sight, probably more than I did and could see a vampire even at the speed they move.

Bonnie was weakening. Blood was leaking from her nose as her protection spells, mixed with her attacking spells were taking a toll on her. I saw the wind coursing around her and Esther witch against witch and I knew then that someone needed to take Esther out.

Interrupting my thoughts of attempting to make a plan, an Angel flew right at me. I winced as I held up the sword, colliding it with the other, but the strength from the Angel made me falter, pushing me to the ground. They stood above me, pushing harder with the sword. I brought my knee up and hit the male Angel in the stomach before rolling over and punching him in the face enough times to get the nose to bleed. I raised my own sword and held it over their heart.

I stopped.

I looked down at the Angel, his black wings spread out behind him on the floor, his gray eyes like storm clouds. Could I really kill this man? Was I turning into someone who could stab another person without taking a second thought?

"First mistake," he said from underneath me. "Never hesitate."

His hand flew towards my throat cutting off my air supply. He rolled over once more, smashing me into the ground. I felt the blood spit out of my mouth as pain ignited in my back, the ground cracking underneath me. Slowly, his fingers tightened—the world was becoming a blur—I couldn't _breathe_...

The Angel's neck was snapped in half. The body was thrown away from me and Kol brought me up quickly and held me tightly in his arms, kissing my face. "Are you okay?" he breathed.

"Yeah," Or at least, I was now.

Suddenly, interrupting the blur of fangs, wings and sword a bright white light shone throughout the field, so strong in its power that every single person fighting was thrown backwards. I hit my head on the floor, moaning in pain as I felt some blood trickle down from my scalp. Many of us moaned, and I was one of the last to get up, and when I did I was shocked to see no one was moving.

I turned around to see what everyone was looking at and found myself looking at what was probably the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His golden hair was shoulder length, his eyes were as blue as the sky. His chest was broad, he was shirtless and wore white pants. From his back came huge white wings, and strapped to his side was a sword with a pure gold hilt. His bare feet were on the floor, but they had not an inch of dirt on them. And by his side, was a beautiful girl. A beautiful, _familiar_ girl—someone I had heard about once I had learnt that Damon was a vampire.

"Katherine?" Damon took a step forward.

Katherine crossed her arms and smiled arrogantly. I couldn't help but smile back, this chick had sass even in just how she stood. My hand swept to Kol's holding it tightly, needing to feel his skin on mine, to know that he was there beside me. Everything else was just too surreal right now.

The Angel moved so gracefully to wear Lucien was, who was looking suddenly, very scared.

"Michael." Lucien murmured.

"Michael," Elena repeated. "As in Michael the archangel?"

"It's been a long time Lucien," Michael said, his voice sounding like music. "Are you still claiming the earth as your own?"

"I am completing God's will." He snapped.

"You fell from heaven during the times of Imperial Rome," Michael said—so Lucien had lied to me. He wasn't on God's orders and he wasn't directly from heaven anymore. "What makes you think murdering these innocents will put you in the hands of God once more?"

Lucien was quiet. Michael looked around for Elijah. "You are the leader, are you not?"

Klaus nodded at Elijah whom after the reassuring look from his brother, took a step forward. "Yes."

"You are the one Katherine calls Elijah." He took the stake out of Lucien's hand and brought it to Elijah.

Elijah nodded, confused, as we all were. "Yes."

"Dispose of it." Michael looked at Klaus. "Dispose of them all." He then walked back to Lucien and took out his sword, pointing it at him. "Align your men; I will deal with you all. The vampire traitor and the original witch as well."

Lucien, surprisingly did not argue but did as he was told, busying himself. Michael walked back towards Elijah, clearly only concerned with whoever was the leader. "Who is your second?"

"Not my second," Elijah disagreed quickly. "My equal is Klaus."

Klaus walked up next to Elijah with his hands behind his back, surveying the angel before him. "Hello mate." He said easily, clearly angry with the Angel interrupting the fight he was winning.

"Take your family to your home, including Miss Katherine. Be hospitable to her, whatever past conflicts you have with her is not important, for she has saved all your lives. Once I am done, I will join you, and then Katherine and I will explain all."

Klaus shook his head. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here to watch my brother and my mother meet their fate."

Michael surveyed Klaus, a pinch of sadness passing through his eyes. "There is much anger in you Niklaus."

"I don't like to be betrayed." He growled.

Michael nodded solemnly. "If that is your wish, then you may stay."

Caroline walked forward to Klaus, surprising everyone when she took his hand. Elena's eyebrows furrowed together and Tyler looked absolutely furious, but no one said a word. Caroline put a hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. In an instant, his rage disappeared—she really brought out the complete good in him. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No," he said easily. "I do not want you to see any of it."

Damon nodded, interfering. "Caroline, you need more blood, you need to rest." He sided with Klaus. "He'll come back to you."

Klaus curled her blonde bloody strand behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Be safe."

Michael nodded at Elijah and put a hand on his shoulder, walking him towards me. I briefly noted that the other Angels hadn't made a move; they were all in a line, waiting for their fate—some of them looking frightened while others were happily expecting it. Perhaps this was what they were waiting for. Could Angels really die? Could they be sent back to heaven?

Michael stopped in front of me, one hand on my shoulder and one on Elijah's. Kol was awkwardly between us all.

"I suggest you hurry and get your witch to try and heal your Nephilim." Michael murmured.

"It's just some cuts," I said easily. "I'm okay."

"No," Michael shook his head somberly. "You are dying."


	13. Decisions

"How do you feel?" Kol asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. Needless to say, I was getting quite aggravated. It had been bad enough fighting a battle while I was injured, but then having some high and mighty angel telling me I was dying? Well let's just say I wasn't in the best mood.

"Kol, no matter how many times you ask me, my answer won't change," I snapped honestly. "I told you, my wrists and ankles hurt, but that's it."

"That can't be it," he pushed. "Michael said—"

"Why don't we just wait until Michael gets here," Damon came into the living room, taking a seat next to me. The glass of whiskey in his hand twirled in the glass before he lifted it to his lips, raising an eyebrow at me. "I'm proud of you, you did well."

"How are you?" I said immediately. "With Katherine being back and all?"

"Well," she walked in on cue, the rest of the gang following. "He should be grateful; I did just save all of your lives."

"With a price, I'm sure." Damon raised his glass to her.

Katherine rolled her eyes and went to stand at the fire place in the Original's living room. Elijah was standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, while Stefan, Elena and Alaric took the couch across from us. Caroline sat next to Kol sighing, giving him a reassuring smile. Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler had gone home to look for a spell that could apparently save my life.

Rebekah walked in the room with a glass of water, giving it to me. "Drink," she ordered before sitting down in front of my feet. She rubbed my knees and smiled. "It'll be okay."

Katherine scoffed. "It's not nice to give out false hope."

Damon shot Katherine a dirty look, but it was Elijah who took a step forward, glaring at her. "You are in my house Katerina, you shall be respectful." He grinned lightly. "Especially, since you are not on good terms with every single person in this room."

"How did you know?" Stefan asked.

"All will be told in time," Katherine raised a finger. "Michael said he wanted to wait until he got here."

Silence didn't last long. It seemed many things had to be talked about. Elena looked at Caroline. "Klaus?" she asked. "Really?"

"Elena..." Caroline said tiredly. "Not now."

"That's why you broke up with Tyler?" she pressed.

"Elena," Caroline snapped, her hands going to her hair. I felt her voice crack and suddenly my hand moved over Kol, grabbing her arm. We were friends now, Caroline and I. "Just...we have more important things to worry about right now." She said, looking at me.

Kol sighed in aggravation. "This is ridiculous, where's the bloody witch?" He growled, taking out his phone. He handed it to Damon, his eyes furious. "Call her."

Damon didn't argue but he didn't seem pleased to be getting orders. I sighed and put my head on Kol's shoulder, relaxing him by touching his chest. We leaned into the couch together, and I instantly wanted to fall asleep. I felt so weak, so tired, I just wanted to close my eyes for a thousand years. I wanted to slowly slip into a slumber, my lullaby being the sound of Kol's soft breaths. His hand was in my hair, caressing it softly, the other hand intertwined with mine on his stomach. He was so worried.

Damon put the phone to his ear. "Bonnie," he murmured. "How's it going?"

The doorbell rang, and Elijah left the room.

"All right," Damon mumbled. "No, stay there...yeah, Elena will fill you guys in later. Sure, bye." He handed Kol back his phone, without looking at either of us—but his mouth twitched. "Bonnie can't find anything."

"What do you mean she can't find anything?" Kol began to rage.

"Those cuffs were made of heavenly fire, and as far as Bonnie knows, there isn't a spell to counteract something like that." Damon polished off his drink.

"Sorry to interrupt," Michael the archangel walked in the room, looking like he hadn't just killed a whole line of Angels. He walked slowly over to Katherine, while Klaus followed in, sitting on the arm rest of the couch. He grabbed Caroline's hand immediately and held it to his lips, and I watched with a little surprise as a tear slipped from his closed eyes. Caroline's hand caressed his thigh.

Elijah walked forward, and Rebekah got up to the floor to meet him. The two of them looked at Klaus, Rebekah with wide eyes. "They're dead, aren't they?" she whispered.

Klaus' eyes opened slowly, and he looked upon his sister with what seemed like no regret. "Yes." He stated simply.

Elijah's hand grabbed his sister's as she nodded solemnly, taking a moment to let the sadness wash over her. Family was, after all, still family. "All right," Elijah said, picking himself up with dignity. "Tell us."

Michael waved his hand at Katherine to begin. She pushed herself off the wall and crossed her arms. "I make sure I know where the Original vampires are at all times. Being on the run for 500 years kind of makes that necessary. I found out the angels were hunting Kol about two years ago and I knew that I had to stop that."

"Why?" Kol hissed. "You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You never have."

"Exactly," Katherine nodded. "I was being smart. I found out they were looking for you because they tracked _me_ down first. They knew I had a past with two of your brothers and they thought I knew their whereabouts. Which, I did, but I didn't give it away. I'm not an idiot, Kol; I know what happens when an Original vampire dies. Every other vampire he created dies with him. Do you really think I needed to jeopardize my life?"

Damon chuckled. "Once again, Katherine is always looking out for herself."

"Hey, it got all of you saved in the process didn't it?" she snapped.

Klaus stared at her. "How did you know to look for the archangel?"

Katherine shrugged. "I've travelled enough around the world to know that angels don't present themselves so easily to anyone, much less vampires. I knew that they had to be fallen angels. So, I went around until I found myself a witch that could send out a real prayer to the heavens, one strong enough to bring down Michael."

Michael nodded. "Lucien was banished for heaven for his recklessness. He believed that his passage back into heaven was to kill all those whom were unworthy in God's eyes. Normally, those of us in heaven do not interfere with what happens on earth. However, when Katherine was able to call me down, and informed me of an entire species being wiped out, I knew it was time to step in."

"What happens to us?" Damon asked.

"Nothing," Michael answered. "You live. Lucien was delusional. If it was against God's will to be rid of vampires and Nephilim, believe me, he would have done it himself." He walked forward and kneeled in front of me. "None of this however, is more important than you, young Nephilim." He took my hands away from Kol and looked at my wrists. "I take it the witch was unable to find anything to heal you."

"No," I whispered.

"I thought as much," he sighed before getting up. He walked back over to Katherine, looking into the fire. "Heavenly fire is made specifically to be the weakness to any mortal, or immortal. As you all saw today, once pierced by the swords of heaven, the victim is burned."

"I was handcuffed." I murmured. "The swords never touched me."

"There is," he continued as if he hadn't heard me. "Another way to kill someone by heavenly fire, but it cannot be done by the sword. Those of us who have had to, unfortunately, on occasion get some needed information found a way to inject the heavenly fire into the body as a liquid. As...as a poison. Once an object, in your case, handcuffs are dipped in the liquid, they act as the device of injection, burning the skin and allowing the liquid to seep into the bloodstream. The effect is similar to what a vampire has to undergo when bitten by a werewolf."

Klaus stood up. "My blood cures that," he said immediately.

"It does," Michael turned around. "It cannot however, cure something of heaven. As I said, it was designed specifically to kill whatever it came across."

Kol stood up immediately, in a flash he was in Michael's face, angry hands digging into the Angel's shoulder. "SAVE HER!" he yelled.

Michael, to my great surprise did not move. "There is nothing I can do to save her life," he murmured. "No matter what, she must die."

I would have looked around the room to see how everyone else reacted, but I was a little too busy thinking about what Michael was saying.

I was barely an adult, and I was going to die.

How untimely, I thought with hate, that this had to happen now. If this had been a month ago, before I had known Kol—I would have welcomed death as easily as I did the morning sun. Now, however, when my life seemed to finally be coming together did I realize how much I wanted, how much I _needed_ to stay alive. Not only for myself, but for Kol, for Damon, for my family. I didn't want to die.

Kol growled and pushed Michael back, whimpering before falling to his knees, his head in his hands. He looked like a burning man. I got up, using Damon as help, and walked over to him. Slowly I put myself on the floor and brought his head to my chest, where he cried.

"I cannot lose you." he whispered, tugging at my body. "I cannot."

"You won't," I said, but the lie was venom on my lips. Tears fell out of my eyes immediately as I held this broken, thousand year old vampire in my arms, without a way to fix him. "We'll figure something out."

"Wait," Elena stood up slowly. "You said...you said no matter what, she must die. That makes it seem like..."

Michael held up his head, nodding at Elena. "There is a way, to bring her back."

Kol looked up, his eyes wide with understanding. "She has to change."

I, however, was confused. "What?"

Michael looked down at me. "You must become a vampire."

* * *

I was in bed with Kol that night, curled up on his chest, my hand tracing the lines of his body. "I don't know what to do." I whispered.

Kol sighed. "I don't know why it's such a hard decision. You can have life; you can be a vampire, with me, for eternity."

"That is not such an easy decision to make Kol." I whispered.

"You are dying." He said harshly. "There is not much else to think about." He sat up and held me gently so we were looking at each other. "Why would you leave me?"

"Kol..."

"I love you." he said suddenly. "I know it's only been a few weeks, but I do. I am willing to spend the rest of my life making you happy." Before I could say what I wanted to say to him, he continued quickly. "I can take you to all the places you want to see. We can watch the sunrise every day, we can get married, we can...we can..." he shook his head, hanging it. "I cannot survive without you."

"Kol," I breathed my hands on the side of his face. "I love you too."

"Then why would you leave me, why would you die?" his hands moved on top of mine, holding them steady to his face, as if in some weird alternate universe, I was the one who kept him together instead of the other way around.

"I need moments," I said. "To think about who I'm supposed to be." I undid my hands from his and placed them over his heart. "I will always be with you."

"It is not enough to have you there," a tear fell. "You must always come back to me."

"Kol," I breathed, moving onto his lap. We stayed there, him shirtless and me in a nightgown. His hands were on my thighs and my arms were tight around his neck. My body however, was weak, I could not move much. I felt so tired. The effect of the heavenly fire was definitely there, weakening me slowly but surely.

But there was something I wanted.

I touched my lips to Kol's lightly before pulling back, seeing if he was going to go with what I wanted. He made a whimpering noise, as if he was in physical pain and brought our lips back, kissing me so gently. This was unlike him, but I knew he was scared, now more than ever, to break me.

He somehow shifted us, getting on his knees and placing me softly into the bed. He seemed to understand that I couldn't move as much as I would like, and so slowly, he took of my nightgown, bringing down the straps before sliding it off my skinny body.

For the first time in my life, I was not insecure. Kol looked down at me like a Greek God as he undid my undergarments, flinging everything to the side. His eyes smouldered as he looked at me like a prize. I realized now, that in his eyes, despite the scars I had or the burns I had acquired—I was truly beautiful to him.

He kissed me, gentle still, and took off his pants in the process. I didn't have a moment to look at him, too involved with his tongue in my mouth, and the feel of his hot body pressed against mine. If I was going to die, I thought to myself, this was the only way I could think of spending one of my last nights.

He broke the kiss for a moment, and our eyes were locked. "If I hurt you, you must tell me." he whispered.

I nodded. I didn't look away; I wanted to see every emotion in his eyes.

Slowly, he brought my legs up with his strong arms, being sure to carry them gently, like a man cradling a baby. He wrapped them around his waist and leaned into me, his back arching as I felt his manhood touch my entrance. I tensed immediately and inhaled, one of my weak hands desperately flying into his hair.

"Breathe," he encouraged me.

I nearly forgot how. The pain was forgotten, because I was suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure. As he moved inside me, what got me off more than anything was Kol's face. The anger and the sadness that had plagued his features all day disappeared, replaced with a look of pure bliss. The most relaxed and satisfying smile I had ever seen took over, and the fact that I was the one giving him that pleasure only made the experience more beautiful for me.

One he was inside me completely, I smiled and kissed him, suddenly feeling whole.

He began to push in and out slowly, careful to not go overboard, knowing I was vulnerable. That however, seemed to cause him pain—from the look in his eyes, he wanted to go fast, he wanted to go rough, just like Kol's personality.

His eyes were bursting with love.

"Go," I murmured with a nod.

Kol moaned and buried his face in my neck, kissing me softly as he picked up speed, thankful that I had allowed him to do so. I closed my eyes, giving into the pleasure, biting my lip enough to make it bleed as his hips thrusted in and out of me.

The room was so hot; all that was heard was our pants. We were sure not to make more than that, not wanting anyone to hear us. He brought his head up as he picked up the pace only a little, his hands keeping him steady—he was panting, reaching his limit.

I got there before him. My hips bucked up to the beautiful vampire, and I exploded around him, sighing in pure bliss, in that moment, more than ever before, I was completely and utterly his.

* * *

_So Diary, now you're caught up to speed. You know why I'm on the verge of death and you know why I'm contemplating becoming a vampire or not. _

_I'll break it down for you._

_Becoming a vampire means an eternity forever with Kol. It means running around with Damon and Caroline, having intellectual discussions with Elijah and Klaus for the rest of my life. _

_On the other hand, I will have to watch my aunt Jenna grow old before my eyes and die, while I stay young. I will have to watch the same thing happen to Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric. I will become a victim of blood, and I will want nothing more than the desire to kill. It's been two days since Michael told me I must change, and judging from the way the poison is creeping up to my heart—the Angel said I only have about another one day to live before it consumes me, and burns me from the inside out. _

_This is my last entry—or maybe not. _

_I guess you'll find out tomorrow. _


	14. Epilogue

Damon Salvatore walked among the small stone path in the graveyard; leading him to the person he had been coming to see once a year on the day that marked their death. Today, much unlike the other days, he didn't have his regular bottle of whiskey at hand with him—Elena didn't like it when he drank too much.

He got to the grave, looking at the name written across it. He sat down slowly and crossed his legs. This is why he brought alcohol with him, to take away the pain. Now, it felt raw.

"A century later and it still hurts," Damon murmured to the stone. "I never understood it. You had a chance to be a vampire, and you didn't take it." Damon shook his head. "I miss you."

Then, Damon stayed quiet and did what he always did—nothing. He was able to pass hours here sometimes, just looking at the tombstone. It was the one time a year that he indulged in pain, even though he knew that this person would never want him to be in pain.

"Damon?" said a voice.

Damon turned his head and grinned lightly at the person coming up the stone path. She was holding a bottle of whiskey with two glasses—a sad smile plastered to her face.

"You're late." Damon muttered.

Lana sat down and passed Damon a glass, pouring whiskey for the both of them. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It took me a while to find Kol's secret stash."

Damon grinned and polished his glass quickly, as if it had been water. Lana took a careful sip, looking at the tombstone. She touched the words gently, whispering to it. "Hey Alaric..."

* * *

As Lana drove home that day, she thought about her life, like she did every year when she and Damon went to go visit Alaric's grave. On the same day, they of course went to see Jenna, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler. Everyone else went on their own time, but Damon and Lana liked to do it together. Every year seemed to change a little, but this year, everything was blissfully, beautifully, the same.

Caroline and Klaus were a happily, married couple. Klaus was still hard and did things his own way, but Caroline was what softened him. They still had that magical effect on each other, where she brought him to life and he showed her the world. His life, which before her, was darkness was full of beauty, and he showed it to her every way he could. They loved taking vacations, those two.

Damon had finally, thankfully, found happiness with Elena, while Stefan had found it in Rebekah. Elijah was the only one left, something Kol pointed out incessantly—but Elijah seemed content with having his "fixes" as he called them. He had a number of girlfriends throughout the past century, but Lana never met one of them. He only ever introduced them to Klaus.

As for Kol and Lana—well, they were perfection. Being with Kol was as easy as breathing and being a vampire was far better than being a Nephilim. They had gotten married, had a beautiful wedding with all of her family and started a life with him. She had grown to understand how to control her blood lust, but what she was unable to control was her lust for Kol—not that he minded. As for her other relationships, they all only improved. Caroline and Damon were her best friends in the world, and she was finally close with Elena once more. She loved Kol's siblings with all her heart, and she had even gotten close with Stefan. Everything, it seemed, had finally worked out.

Lana parked her car and got out, looking upon the Manor. It had been beautiful, living here for the past few years. They had to leave a while back, a few years after Lana became a vampire. They couldn't stay young forever in a town that didn't know about vampires. They had gone across the states a few times, and went up to Canada as well. Lana didn't really like the cold weather up in Canada, and was relieved once Elijah had announced he wished to revisit Mystic falls.

The moment that Lana walked in the door, she was bombarded.

"Lana!" Kol ran forward to his wife, grabbing her hand. "I've got a surprise for you." he grinned like a child, attempting to pull her towards the white marble stairs that would lead them towards the upstairs of the Mikaelson manor.

Rebekah was coming down the stairs, pulling her gorgeous blonde hair into a ponytail. "I hope this isn't the same surprise you got her for her birthday fifteen years ago." She said with a smile. "I swear, Klaus doesn't even look at pictures of hawks anymore."

Kol frowned. "Very funny, sister, and no it is not." He crossed his arms. "That was an honest mistake."

Rebekah shook her head and kissed her brother on the cheek. "I'm going out."

"Where?" he called.

"Stefan has a whole day for us planned. We're double dating with Elena and Damon."

Lana smiled. "Well it only took you about eighty years to get along with her."

Rebekah stuck her tongue out before making her way out of the house.

"Can I have your attention now?" Kol pleaded.

"You may." Lana gave Kol her hand, and they sped up the stairs, walking towards Elijah's room. Kol opened the door for her, not giving her a moment to contemplate what kind of odd surprise he had planned inside one of his brother's bedrooms, but she went along with it anyway. He opened the door for her and allowed her entrance.

Elijah was standing in the middle of the room, and to her great surprise, all his things were packed. Behind him were numerous luggage and in his hands he seemed to be holding plane tickets.

Lana frowned. "The surprise is that Elijah's going on vacation?"

Elijah grinned. "No Lana," he walked up to her and handed her all the tickets.

Lana looked down, noticing that the packet he had given her was quite a number of tickets. She began to flip through them, noticing that everyone had one—Damon, Elena, Caroline, herself and each Mikaelson.

"Cool," she grinned, looking up. "Where are we going?"

Kol sighed, irritated that she wasn't catching on quick enough. "Look again love." He pushed them closer to her.

Lana did as she was told and frowned, slight excitement rushing through her. "These are one-way tickets." She looked between Kol and Elijah.

Kol smiled. "I hope you like England."

* * *

**Note: I know it was short, but I kind of wanted to just finish it off that way I can start the Elijah story, which will be a sort-of sequel to this story. I hope you guys liked it, and I appreciate all the love I got from it!**


End file.
